Soul Eater: My Way :
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: The anime series like you've never seen before. A new character, a new Meister, a new warrior. He is perhaps more powerful than the Grim Reaper. New twists and turns in the plot in store for all readers. The new boy's name is Samuel F. Stein.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode One: Return of the Medieval Arts Meister **

The motorbike roared through the near empty desert, towards the isolated Death City. The spiked sun laughed above him. His black sunglasses reflected the light of the sun and the beautiful, deathly pale skin across his face was marred by the battle scar across one cheek and the long stitch across the other.

His black cloths were perfect, until you reached the black trench coat on his back.Two long stitches like the one on his face ran down the back and over his shoulder blades.

He roared into the city, his face placid with indifference. Finally he tugged hard on the handlebars, causing the bike to turn, almost on to its side. He placed out his foot to balance it out and looked up.

He hadarrived. The steps leading up to the DWMA faced him. Quickly he pulled out a mirrorfrom his pocket. He breathed on it and began to write numbers on its surface.

"42-42-364," he muttered as he wrote. He knocked on the glass and waited, as blue circles pulsed across the screen. Finally, a rather comical figure appeared in the mirror.

"Yeah yeah, hiya!" said Death.

"Medieval Arts Meister -" he began but Death cut across him.

"Sam! Is that really you? I haven't seen you in three years. You look great. So did youe little global mission go well?"

"Indeed Lord Death. Me and Sarah have collected the required total of nine hundred and ninety nine Kishin egg souls. It's been time consuming I can assure you."

"Well never mind that now. Maybe you'd like to come in? I can offer you some tea, maybe some coffee?"

"You know me Lord. I always prefer a nice pint of lemonade after completing a mission."

"Okay come on up. Oh and if you happen to see Kid on the way here would you mind bringing him with you. I need a word with him."

"Yes Lord."

The mirror darkened and Sam stretched his back, revealing the black scabbard and the sword it held. With a black flash the sword became a tall black haired girl.

"I hate being in weapon form for that long," complained Sarah. "It gives me back cramps."

"Sorry Sarah, but I can't drive the bike properly if I think you might fall off. I'm weird like that."

Quickly the Meister and Weapon ran up the steps to the academy. As they neared the opening plateau Sam could distinctly hear the sound of battle.

They topped the stairs. Sam saw a flash of black and a streak of white. A boy in a black suit. No three boys. One in black, the other dressed in a black vest and grey shorts. The third in a yellow and black jacket, with blue jeans. Two Meisters and a Weapon, seemingly in pointless combat.

"Should we stop this?" Sarah asked. Sam began to shake his head, but then saw someone he recognised. A blonde haired girl, dressed in a chequered skirt and black trench coat.

"Isn't that Maka?" he asked. Sarah looked and smiled.

"Yeah it is. We should go say hi."

"My thoughts exactly."

Sam spread his feet apart and concentrated. Then he splayed his hand at the battle. The force of the movement cracked the ground beneath him. In a wave of his own soul wavelength the power spread across the ground.

The three boys who had been fighting were flipped over by its sheer raw power. In synchrony they fell to the ground.

"Well," Sam said after a few moments. "That'll make crossing a little bit easier."

For the first time, everyone on the plateau noticed him. The blue haired boy leapt up first.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? Do you know how important I am and what this fight means?"

"Haven't a snowballs."

"Well you're finding out now! I'm Black Star!"

The boy rushed at him. Sam sighed. Black Star drew his fist back. Sam held out his hand. Black Star's fist met Sam's hand. Sam gripped the other boy's hand and his eyes flashed. Lightning bolted through Sam and into Black Star.

The blue haired boy yelled, and then collapsed in a heap.

"Arrogant sod," Sam muttered. Then he noticed the black haired boy getting up. "Hey, you! Death the Kid!"

The boy looked at him.

"Your father requires your presence at the Death Room!"

Kid looked at him.

"And who are you to give such statements? Just looked at yourself! That face of yours is hardly symmetrical!"

There was a squeal and the girl from across the court yard flew at Sam. Sam was tackled down into the hug before he knew what was happening.

"Ow! Maka! That hurt!"

Maka quickly got off Sam and gave a bashful smile.

"Sorry. It's just, well. It's been three years."

"Time sure does fly. I see you've enrolled at the academy as well. That's good. Yet your weapon is not by your side?"

The white haired boy walked up behind Maka.

"Who are you? In case you didn't notice we were in a fight just then."

"Yes," Sam smiled. "A fight of no purpose whatsoever. But I am concerned for someone at the moment."

"Oh yeah who?"

"Maka. You see she appears to have a white haired shark toothed idiot standing where her weapon should be."

Three distinct veins popped up on the boy's forehead, whereas Maka giggled slightly.

"Who do you think you are!" roared the boy.

"I know that very well. I'm me, Evans."

The boy froze, then grabbed Sam by the shirt collar.

"How do you know that name?" he hissed. Sam smiled.

"I'd let go of me or you'll be in a world of hurt, Soul _Eater_."

Soul seemed too shocked to even say another threat. Slowly he let go of Sam's collar. Sam smiled and got to his feet.

"You do realize I was only joking Soul," Sam said, ruffling the Weapon's hair. He looked at Maka. "I'll see you later for the catch up. I would offer to leave Sarah behind to talk with you, but, 1: I'm sure Lord Death wants to talk to her as well. 2: We've grown a bit closer over the years."

And with that he walked towards the academy entrance, Sarah close behind. He stopped as he passed Kid.

"Your presence is still required in the Death Room. Your father seemed quite insistent."

And with that the Meister and Weapon walked into the academy. Kid stood still for a few moments, then followed suite.

"You never said who you were?" said Kid. Sam smiled.

"My name is Sam, and at the moments that's all I'm saying."

Sarah smiled at his mystery then looked at Kid.

"I'm Sarah. Pleased to meet you. Um, do I have to call you Death the Kid, or can I call you just Kid?"

Kid gave a gracious nod.

"Not many people ask me that. I prefer to be called by just Kid for the sake of time and convenience. Thank you for asking."

"Well at least we can be thankful for small mercies," Sam muttered. Kid looked at him.

"I'm curious."

"About?"

"What you did on the plateau."

"What I did to your friend Black Star or what I did to all three of you?"

"Both."

Sam closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well I shall start with your friend-"

"Black Star is currently a trial friend. I have yet to see if he is worthy to be my friend."

"Whatever. Black Star attempted to attack me with his soul wavelength. I simply altered my own so that they matched and cancelled each other out. Then, I attack with my own wavelength."

"I take it you had lessons with Professor Stein?"

"You could say that."

"So. What happened with the ground flip?"

"Ah, now that was something I developed myself. I call it the Ground Wavelength Attack. I charge my wavelength throughout my body and then when the charge reaches the desired level of energy, I release it through the ground. It's like my own personal earthquake wherever I go. Doesn't work as well on snow or sand but that means I need to charge up more power."

"Uhuh, you do realize we just passed the entrance to the Death Room?"

"Eh? Oh yes I see you're right. Thanks. Three years, you can forget the layout of the school a bit."

And they walked into the Death Room.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is!" yelled Black Star. "I mean he ruined our fight! Nobody does that to me! I'm BLACK STAR!"

"He didn't even seem to do anything," muttered Soul. "Yo, Maka. You seem to know this guy best. Who is he?"

Maka started, jerking out of her revere.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"He's obviously a Meister," Tsubaki said. "But _who_ is he?"

"Yeah, and how do you know him?" snapped Soul.

Maka scowled at Soul.

"His name is Sam. I know him because he was, no, _is_ my oldest friend."

"Sam eh? So what's his second name?"

"Medieval Arts Meister Samuel F. Stein, reporting Lord Death."

**Well another one, goodie. But well, this idea had to come out. This series starts during the fight in episode six of the real Soul Eater anime. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Two: Showdown between Ninja and Knight **

**Is that the best you can do Black Star?**

"Heya Sam! Good to see yah!" Death called as Sam, Sarah and Death the Kid walked up to the plateau of Lord Death's mirror.

"I take it that that's my lemonade?" Sam asked.

"You betcha'!" Death said, offering the glass. Sam took it and Death Looked at Sarah. "Nice to see you again of course Sarah. Herbal tea?"

"Thank you Lord," Sarah asked, taking the mug offered to her. Kid cleared his throat and Death looked at him.

"I have come as you asked father, now what is the nature of my summons?"

"Aw Kid can't this just be a social thing?"

"What? You just summoned me up here for no reason?"

"Seeing my own son isn't a reason?"

Kid's eye twitched. Sam downed the last of his lemonade and placed the glass on the floor.

"So. Normal lessons as usual? Is Sid still teaching?"

"Uh, no I'm afraid not," muttered Death. "You see Sid had an unfortunate accident, and well, now he's a zombie, a good one but still dead."

"So who took his place?" asked Sarah, passing her empty mug of tea to Sam.

"Professor Stein has taken over the teaching position of Sid for the moment," Death explained. Sam's mouth gave a twitch, as if he wasn't sure of smiling or not.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Sam muttered.

"Well before you go," Death said. "I believe there is a small matter we need to attend to?"

"Ah. Yes thank you for reminding me," Sarah said holding out her wrist. Death took, one comically oversized finger and pressed it the vein in Sarah's wrist. Death's eyes widened.

"Wow. You really did it, didn't you? Nine hundred and ninety nine Kishin souls and ten witch souls. We better deal with that. What would the qualifications be this time?"

"I think two thousand of the former and thirty of the latter would do lord," Sam said smiling. Death nodded and two veins of mist flowed out of Sarah's wrist into Death's other hand. The first stream of mist was thick, red and nearly opaque. The second, thinner, purple and just as opaque.

The trails of mist ended and Sarah stumbled. Sam stepped beside her and steadied his partner.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"It gets more draining the more souls there are, but I'm okay."

"Maybe we should stay at nine hundred?"

Sarah looked at him and cupped his face with her hand, bringing her lips closer to his.

"Eew!" moaned Death. "If you're going to get mushy do it _outside _the Death Room."

Sam smiled.

"If you insist Lord Death," he said.

"A what Meister?"

"Medieval Arts Meister," Maka said again.

"Never heard of it," Black Star said.

"Well I guess he might say the same of what you're Mister of," Soul said.

"No. He told me once he knew what a Ninja Arts Meister was. Just that he'd never met one," Maka explained.

"So I take it that a Medieval Arts Meister's Weapon can take the form of all hand held weapons used in medieval times?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded. Black Star snorted.

"There's no way that gut could beat me and Tsubaki in a battle."

"Care to test your theory?"

The group looked up. Sam sat on the wall behind them, Sarah standing beside him. Black Star leapt to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll test my theory! I'm gonna' kick your ass!"

Sarah looked at her Meister.

"Wait here babes, this won't take that long," he said, dropping to the floor.

"Tsubaki."

"Right."

The weapon glowed yellow as she transformed into what looked like two pick axes, connected by a long silver chain. A kusarigama.

"You're a Ninja Arts Meister," said Sam smiling. "You're the first I've ever met."

"Enough talk! It's time I kicked your ass!" yelled Black Star. He threw one end of the weapon at Sam. The unarmed Meister grabbed the Weapon by its handle.

"A foolish move," he muttered. He smiled and Black Star collapsed, lightning arcing of the other end of Tsubaki he held, straight into him.

"Shurikin mode!" screamed Black Star. The kusarigama glowed and became a shurikin. Black Star collapsed in a heap, and Sam slid his hand back into his pocket, then dashed. Black Star looked up, and wildly threw the shurikin, Sam easily dodged, without taking his hands out of his pockets.

And he was in front of Black Star. The blue haired boy tried to back away, but Sam's foot was already in his face. Black Star flew into a wall and Sam flipped backwards over a blind attack from Tsubaki.

"Is that all you can do Black Star?" Sam asked as he sailed over Tsubaki's head. As he landed he spread his feet apart.

"Go Ground Wavelength!" Sam thundered. Lightning crackled from his knees and splintered the ground around him. The path of destruction flew towards Black Star and Tsubaki.

The pair were thrown high into the air and Sam leapt to follow them. Tsubaki attempted to kick him, but Sam parried with his foot and drove his knee into Tsubaki's stomach. She fell quickly to the earth and Sam concentrated on Black Star.

The blue haired boy drew back a fist, but Sam kicked it away, and drove his other foot right between Black Star's eyes.

Black Star hit the earth hard. Sam dropped to the ground, hands still in his pocket.

"And that's why you never mess with me," he muttered. Then his eyes widened with shock. Black Star was getting up.

"Ninja Sword mode," he hissed. Tsubaki complied.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Sam asked. "You know I can defeat you. I have no wish to spill the blood of the last of the Star Clan. Especially one with such potential."

"I don't care what you _wish _to do," Black Star snarled. "All I want at the moment is to kick your ass!"

And he lunged. Sam side stepped and Black swiped. Sam jumped. Black Star leapt. Sam flipped over and kicked aside Black Star's blade.

"Black Star Big WAVE!" roared Black Star. Sam felt the fist in his face. Felt the power of the boys Soul Wavelength. He crashed into the ground. Black Star and Tsubaki stood above him. Slowly Sam got up. He could taste his own blood.

"You hit me," he said. "You actually hit me."

Sam seemed confused.

"What is this feeling?" he muttered. "Is this pain? It feels… wrong. You know Black Star, I was considering leaving you conscious after this fight, but now you have forsaken that privilege."

"You couldn't knock me out if you had a thousand arms!" laughed Black Star.

Slowly Sam drew his hands from his pockets.

"Time to fight a little more seriously," Sam hissed. And he lunged. Black Star didn't even see him move. One second, standing calm and brooding a few feet away, the next, right in front of him, fist raised.

"Black Star!" screamed Tsubaki. Sam's fists were all a blur as they continuously pounded into Black Star. Sam kicked Black Star in the face and he was sent flying. The boy saw through dark clouded vision.

Tsubaki shouting in front of Sam. The boy not paying attention. A foot in front of his face. Darkness.

"You didn't have to do that," Soul said. Sam looked at him.

"He wanted to see if he could beet me in a battle. I guess I should have told him that I'm the best Meister at the academy. And that is including staff."

"What, you're saying you're better than Professor Stein?" said Tsubaki.

"Indeed."

"There's no way," muttered Soul. "I admit that you've got some good moves, but better than Stein? You're bluffing."

"He's not," Maka said. "Sam is the only Meister ever to reach the rank of Six Star Meister."

Soul looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sarah dropped to the ground beside Sam, and the pair walked off. When Sam past Soul he spoke.

"My name is Samuel F. Stein. My father was Professor Franken Stein. That enough for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Three: Black Blood of Terror**

**Enter the unstoppable Steins?**

Soul pulled hard on the handle bars. The bike skidded to a halt outside the doors of the castle-like building. The bell tolled continuously over their heads, as Soul looked up at the building.

"Here we are," he said. "I guess we get to do some sightseeing after all, and I do love gothic architecture. This is one cool building."

The bell tolled. Soul felt Maka start behind him.

"Oh no," she said, getting off the bike, "Impossible."

"Hey what's wrong?" Soul asked, as his Meister ran up to the door of the building. Maka looked upwards.

"There's no way, not that quickly."

"Okay, slow down a second. Take a breath. When you start acting like this I can't keep up with you."

The bell finished tolling.

"All gone," Maka whispered, as the bell's final ring faded into nothingness. Soul looked up.

"What the bell? Yeah it's stopped."

"No, no. I'm talking about the human soul's that were inside. They disappeared suddenly. Now there's just the Weapon and the Meister."

Maka lifted a hand to the door.

'Something tells me we should leave this door closed and get out of here,' Maka thought to herself. 'But I can't. I have to know. As I student of the academy, I have to find out what happened.'

The doors opened.

High above them, a pair of yellow eyes watched her as she entered. Far behind them, a pair of green eyes followed her inside.

Maka looked into the building and saw someone. A boy, with pink hair. Maka could hear him whispering.

"You see," he whispered. "They open one way, those doors only open inwards."

Soul walked up behind Maka and looked inside.

"What the hell? He's in there all by himself. What happened to his weapon partner?"

"No, there's no way," muttered Maka.

"Now what?" asked Soul. Maka's ears pricked up as she heard the sound of a quiet voice speaking. Not that of the boy but of someone else's. She heard the boy murmur a response to the voice.

Maka leaned back to Soul to talk to him.

"I'm reading the souls of a Weapon and a Meister, and both are coming from right in front of us. Which means that that Meister there has a Weapon inside his body."

Soul's eyes flashed and he glowed blue, becoming the weapon that he was.

"What are you talking about Maka?" he hissed. "You mean there's a weapon inside that dude?"

"Not for long. It's coming out."

Suddenly the boy gasped in pain and bent over, clutching his head. He staggered, groaning constantly. He straightened, yelling, splaying out his arms.

And then something inky black burst from his back. The blackness became a torso, which then sprouted a head and a pair of arms.

Maka gasped as the thing turned its head to look at her. It then looked down at the boy, and punched him gently on the head.

"That hurts me," the boy muttered. The thing hit him with both fists and pressed inwards with his knuckles. The boy continually complained that it hurt.

"Stop it now, I've had enough already!" the boy held at the thing. The thing straightened up.

"Now, now, calm down Chrona," it said. "You're so scary when you're stressed out like this."

"Okay, this is getting weird," muttered Maka. She tensed up. "You should know that the hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden. Are you student? I haven't seen you at the academy."

"At the where? What academy?" he boy said. The thing slapped his face. "Anyway she said it was okay to eat the human souls." The thing played with his face. "I don't see what's wrong with it if she said it was okay."

Maka stared at him. He blushed slightly.

"I'm not very good at talking to girls, they make me nervous."

The thing leaned down and put his head next to Chrona's.

"Never mind that now. Her soul looks tasty."

Maka scowled.

"Meisters and Weapons are not allowed to hunt human souls for any reason. We hunt the souls that have become Kishin eggs." She raised her scythe. "Now it's my duty to stop you. You will not hunt any more humans. You hear me?"

The thing poked Chrona's head.

"Let's get her Chrona."

And with that it became that inky black stuff. Chrona lifted his hand into it and pulled out the hilt of a sword. The blackness was sucked into becoming the black of the weapon.

"It turned into a weapon," Maka said. "A sword."

Chrona stayed still for a few moments, then lunged.

"He's gonna strike from below!" yelled Soul. Maka dragged the scythe across the floor and blocked Chrona's attack.

"Stop this," Maka said, lashing out with a vicious backhand. Chrona staggered away then looked up.

"You're going to start pocking at me also?" he said. Maka raised her scythe. She swung down and Chrona backed up. Soul's blade sunk into the marble floor. Maka flipped over her weapon and drove her knees into Chrona's back, driving here to the floor.

"You've got him now!" yelled Soul. Maka jumped into the air, raising her Weapon.

Chrona stood up and the blade struck his skin.

"That was never going to cut me in half," muttered Chrona, his _black _blood dripping to the floor.

"What?" Maka gasped. "Black blood?"

"Yes," Chrona said leaning closer to Maka, causing her to recoil. "That's right, my blood is black."

Maka leapt back.

"What's up with this guy?" Soul muttered, "His body's way freaky."

"I think I have an idea," muttered Maka in response. "I don't know how it's possible but I think the blood itself is a weapon. I managed to hit his skin, but then the blood hardened and stopped the attack when I hit his blood vessels."

"Well if you're right, how do you propose you go about beating him?"

"None of out normal attacks will work. I'm not even sure Witch Hunter will help. If I only I could use the Direct Soul Attack like Black Star, then I could do some internal damage. Otherwise I have no idea what to do."

Chrona was talking to someone, though Maka was too engrossed with her own thoughts to hear him.

"What's with this guy? And ho's he talking to anyway?" Soul snapped. Chrona's eyes wee flitting from place to place.

"Oh, okay. You're saying I can kill the girl? I didn't realize that. Maybe I could play with her hair first. Just for a little while. The doors here open inward. They only open one way."

He lifted his sword.

"Ragnarok," he said. "Screaming resonance."

A red lipped mouth appeared near the hilt of the sword. And without warning it screamed. Maka felt the vibrations of it render her immobilised. A blast of inky black energy flew down the church towards her. She lifted Soul and blocked it.

Chrona leapt, sword raised and he struck again. More inky darkness sprouted from the blade, and once again, Maka was only spared from death by her Weapon.

"He's coming Maka, guard now!" yelled Soul.

Chrona dived in, lunging with the blade. Maka blocked the attack and the sword screamed. Blood poured from the scythe in her hands, as Soul screamed in pain.

"Soul!" yelled Maka. She lifted her leg and kicked at Chrona. "Stop it!"

Chrona staggered back.

"Soul are you okay? Talk to me?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now," hissed Soul. "I am your Weapon partner Maka, that means I am always prepared to die for my Meister."

The sword in Chrona's hand screamed again.

'What do I do now?' thought Maka. 'That screaming causing vibration along the blade and his blood hardens so quickly. I can't do any damage to him at all. I can't even guard!'

Chrona walked forwards, taking wide, deliberate swings with the sword. He lunged and Maka ducked, kicked out at him. Chrona lunged again and again, Maka only just managing to dodge the attacks.

"What's the matter Maka?" snapped Soul. "Quit dodging and start fighting back!"

Chrona lunged again, and again.

"Maka!"

'If I do attack,' thought Maka, 'Then Soul… I can't use Soul to block his sword. The only thing I can do now is run away.'

Chrona giggled and swiped at Maka's legs. Maka stumbled back and hit the door.

"We're getting out of here!" she said. She rammed her back against the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Open up!"

Chrona raised her sword.

"That's not going to work you know," she said, as her sword screamed again. "You should start paying attention to the things other people say."

Maka looked at him.

"Oh no," she whimpered.

"The doors here only open _one way_," repeated Chrona. "They open inward."

"Maka stop him now!" yelled Soul.

"But Soul, if I block you'll die!" Maka protested.

Chrona swiped.

The black blade slid through Soul like butter. Maka looked on in horror, as her Weapon fell to the floor.

"Soul," she said feebly. "SOUL!"

"I think I can deal with that," Chrona muttered, in response to some unseen person. Maka didn't listen.

"Soul," she said her partner's head in her lap. "Soul, wake up. Please wake up."

"You dumass," Soul whispered. "Get out of here."

"Okay," Chrona said, raising her sword behind her head. Maka pressed her head against Soul.

"Soul, this is all my fault."

Chrona swung. A curved black blade burst through the door and straight into Chrona.

"What's happening!" snapped Chrona, "How'd that get there?"

Maka looked up. And a stitched up boot crashed through the door, sending Chrona flying.

"Professor Stein! If he's here, then that blade must be…"

The blade glowed and transformed into a black suited man, with fiery red hair. Maka's father.

"Your papa has arrived," stated Spirit.

"Yeah enough of the useless statements Spirit," said Sam, as he entered the church. "We all know that Maka hates you and that it's too late to earn back her love."

Spirit dropped.

"Professor Stein is Soul alright?" asked Maka.

"The wounds very serious, he might not make it," Stein muttered.

"Well we best get tings sorted here and get our friend stitched up back the academy," said Sarah, following her Meister in.

"What do you mean, we finished him in one blow!" said the overconfident Spirit.

"Then what do you call that?" said Sam, pointing at Chrona. Spirit looked, as the creature popped its head up from under Chrona's armpit. The thing started a conversation, and then started grappling with Chrona.

"Are you gonna make me hurt you!" the thing yelled.

"Professor Stein," Maka said. "Who are those two, and what are they? I've never seen anything like this."

"In the 'who are they department,' I haven't the foggiest," Sam said, a small grin spreading across his face. "But as for what are they, no clue. Dad can you explain to Maka what that is, and to me while you're at it?"

Stein took a draft of his cigarette.

"Eight years at the academy and you're barely learned a thing," muttered Stein. "It's called a demon sword. But I'll explain more when we get back to the academy. Spirit."

"Yeah."

"Sarah, time to rock 'n' roll."

"Got it."

Both Weapons glowed. Spirit became the black bladed Death Scythe, Sarah a long, silver bladed sword.

"Chrona, stop standing there like an idiot," said the thing, poking a finger up Chrona's nose. "If you don't get it in gear we're going back to the sleep deprivation again."

"No, you'll start waking me up every hour again. The dark circles under my eyes will come back and I don't know how to deal with the dark circles."

"These guys need ten years of intensive therapy," muttered Sam.

"Spirit can you stand against the demon sword?" Stein muttered.

"Of course I can. What do you think I am some kind of rusty old dagger?" Spirit said, in cocky response. "It's been a long time hasn't it, since we teamed up like this?"

"Yeah can we do the nostalgia thing later Spirit?" said Sam. "Right now we've a demon sword to put down."

The thing in Chrona's back hit him around the head before saying, "Would you hurry up and attack already you idiot!"

It retreated back into Chrona and the boy charged.

"But I've never seen a man with a screw in his head before! How am I supposed to deal with a guy like that?"

"You eat him! Swallow his soul!"

Chrona swung the weapon, but Sam was in front of his father, guard raised. The blades skittered across each others surface, Chrona's weapon sending vibrations into Sam.

"Well if this is the extent of your power, I'm not impressed," said Sam, and he snapped is hand out and grabbed Chrona's face.

"Soul Force," he said quietly. Chrona flew backwards and hit the ceiling. Stein leapt past his son and raised the Death Scythe. Chrona was falling, as Stein lashed with the scythe. The blade broke through Chrona's skin, but once again his blood hardened and stopped it from passing straight through him.

Still, the attack was strong enough to send Chrona through the roof. Stein landed and jumped through the hole. Sam followed suit and both Steins were on the roof.

"You take the high road, I'll take the low road," Sam said. Sarah glowed black and morphed. A single chain wrapped around his right arm, then wrapped around his left one. At the end of the chain on each end, was a huge, chunky cannon ball.

"Go," Sam said. Stein jumped into the air. Sam drew his arm back and ran. Stein swiped with the scythe, but Chrona dodged. But Sam was there.

He chain clad fist lashed out, snapping Chrona's head back, causing him to stagger backwards of the roof.

"For a demon sword he's a bit… well… pathetic," Sam said. He looked at Stein. "We are sure he's a boy right?"

Stein nodded and the pair jumped down.

"We need to attack him with our soul wavelengths at the same time," Stein said. "The internal damage will either knock him out or kill him."

"I'm hoping for knocked out," Sarah said.

"Well I can't use my wavelength with you in this mode babe," Sam said. Sarah complied, becoming sword once more. "Now I can kick some ass."

And he darted. Chrona raised her sword, but Sam went in low. The blade gleamed as it struck Chrona's skin, but bounced off as it reached the blood.

"You see," Chrona muttered, "It's pointless."

Sam sneered.

"Wasn't going to kill you, just biding time. Go Ground Wavelength!"

The lighting arced from the ground, vaulting into the wound that Sam had made.

Chrona screamed and flew backwards, straight into Stein.

"Soul Force!" he yelled, splaying his hand at Chrona's back. Chrona flew skywards. Sam leapt going past Chrona and waited for him.

"And now up to the plate," muttered Sam, raising Sarah as if she was a baseball bat.

Chrona was close, and Sam swung. The blade caught him in the neck and sent him flying back to the ground.

"Chrona, pull it together or we're both gonna die!" snapped Chrona's sword. Chrona grunted as he got up to his feet.

"I don't know how to deal with this; these guys are just too strong for me."

"Quite right," hissed Sam from behind him, Sam's hand pressed against the spot in-between her shoulder blades. "Soul Force."

The lightning blasted Chrona forwards. He landed flat on his face. And then he started to writhe in pain.

"What's going on?" Maka said. Both Steins had already been aware of her presence.

"Soul Reject," mutter Professor Stein. "The pain's too much. It's kind of like blacking out although the pain still exists when you're unconscious."

"An extremely agonising thing to happen, although it doesn't happen to many people," Sam said. "It's most common in the Meisters of demon swords. But sometimes it can affect the victims of a demon sword attack."

Then he realized what he had just said.

"Crap," he muttered.

And then they felt it. The pulse of energy, the scream of a soul.

"Witch," whispered Maka.

"Close," muttered Stein.

"Here," corrected Sam.

They looked up. Sure enough there was a witch above them. Sitting high up upon a broomstick.

"Oh how very cliché," muttered Sam, smiling.

"B-b-but how? I couldn't sense her soul and she's right there!" Maka said.

"Soul Protect," both Steins answered. Sam looked at his father.

"Do you wanna' take this one or can I have it?"

Stein nodded.

"Soul Protect is a spell cast by witches to stop the magic that radiates from their souls so they can blend into the crowd, without Meisters noticing their presence," explained Stein.

"So don't feel bad about not sensing her presence until now Maka," Sam reassured. "Still, I guess we know who's the mastermind behind our little demon sword."

"Spirit, Soul Resonance," Stein whispered.

"Got it," replied the Death Scythe.

"Sarah, crossbow," Sam muttered.

"You got it sweetie," Sarah complied.

Maka saw the witch raise a hand. Heard her whisper.

"Vector Arrow."

The zigzagging black arrows flew towards Sam and Stein.

"Witch Hunter!" yelled Stein. The arrows were cut to ribbons and Sam took up stance.

"Franken ARROW!" he thundered, firing bolt after bolt from the crossbow.

The witch raised her hand, but an instant too late. The first and second arrows missed, but the third stuck quivering in the witch's hand. She screamed in pain, nearly falling off her broom.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark," Sam sniggered at his own aim. The witch looked at him.

"This isn't over," she hissed, almost like a snake. And speak of the devil, a huge snakes head appeared and descended. It took Chrona it its mouth and returned to the witch. And they both flew away.

**Sam is a kick ass Meister in the extreme, dose anyone disagree? No? Good. Now in case you're wondering, Sarah's chain + cannonball form, is kind of like Tsubaki's kusarigama form.**

**Just thought I'd mention. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Four: Freed with Suspicions**

**The immortal wolf man and Sam's unsaid theory?**

Snow fell loosely over London Bridge. Black Star, typically, had climbed to the top of the first tower and started bellowing about being better than god. Tsubaki was hopelessly trying to get her Meister to come down.

Soul leaned against the side of the bridge, Maka standing still, trying to sense the soul they had been sent to collect. Sam was repeatedly trying to walk on his hands on the side of the bridge, only being saved from falling into the water on numerous occasions by Sarah's quick thinking and even quicker speed.

"I'm sure I used to be able to this stuff," muttered Sam, as once again he tried to walk on the side of London Bridge.

Sarah, tired of saving her boyfriend's life when he fell off, decided to go for the opposite approach.

She decided to shove him off.

"Wah!" yelled Sam, as he disappeared over the side. Maka pocked her head over and saw Sam clinging for all he was worth to the side of the bridge.

"Okay, very funny Sarah," muttered Sam. "Now pass me down a chain."

Sarah looked at Maka and grinned mischievously. She stuck her arm out, and it became a chain alright. She just left the cannon ball on the end.

"Ow," Sam said simply as the cannon ball thwacked into his forehead. "That hurt."

"Why is he on this mission?" asked Soul. "I mean he's meant to be the worlds best Meister? Why is he with one star students like us?"

"Lord Death wanted Sam to oversee this assignment," Sarah explained.

"I won't get to oversee much if _someone _keeps dropping cannon balls on my head!" snapped Sam.

"It had to be done sweetie," sniggered Sarah. "We can't be a secret group with you performing balancing acts on the side of national monuments."

"I don't see you telling that to Black Star," muttered Sam. As Sarah pulled him back onto slid ground, Sam pointed a finger to the skies.

"Lightning Wavelength," he hissed. A spark sped to the sky, but faded to nothing. "Damn. I'm sure I had it that time."

"I'm sure you'll get it soon," Sarah said, bringing her lips to Sam's.

"There it is!" Maka said, breaking Sam and Sarah's kiss.

"The soul?" Sam asked. Maka nodded.

"Black Star we found it!" yelled Tsubaki. The boy jumped down to meet her.

"About time. This guy's gonna pay for making me wait!"

Sam concentrated, and sensed out the soul.

"Witch," muttered Maka.

"No, it's human alright," Sam countered. "But some witch qualities mixed in, and something I can't put my finger on."

"Where?" Soul asked.

"Close," said Maka. Sam sighed.

"I don't see why I'm the one correcting the geoanalysis, he's here!"

The group looked up at a figure standing underneath the arch of the first tower.

He was tall. His ears were long and pointed, and his hair was short and brown. He wore what appeared to be some old fashioned black and white striped prisoner cloths. He had a cannonball on a chain, shackled to his left foot.

"And you would be?" Sam called.

"I have long since forgotten my name," he said. "But my new name, I like very much. I am Freed!"

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What sort of man chooses Freed as his name?" Sarah asked.

"Someone who has not felt the joys of being free for quite some time I take it?" Sam said. Freed nodded.

"Two hundred years in prison."

"Interesting, Maka quick pop quiz, who do you suppose we are currently up against?" Sam said.

Maka looked a little surprised but she looked at the man opposite them.

"Look at the eyes," Sam directed.

Maka did so, and saw that one had an insignia where the iris should be.

"The wolf man," Maka said quickly. "The one who stole the Grand Witches Magic Eye."

"Correct."

"So can we beat the crap outta' him already?" snapped Black Star. "Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode!"

"Right."

Tsubaki complied with her Meister's wish and Black Star charged. Sam held up three fingers.

"Three… two… one. K.O."

And Black Star fell down.

"Are you going to try Maka?"

Maka looked at her partner. Soul glowed and became a scythe in Maka's hand. But Sam's eyes narrowed. Something was off. Maka hissed in pain and dropped her partner. Sam remembered what his father had told him about Maka and Soul's lessons. About how there wavelengths were starting to come out of sync.

"They can't fight like this," Sarah muttered. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well Freed!" he called. "That's four outta' six batters out. What say you become the wolf man that you are, and then test your metal against me?"

Freed grinned and changed. The cloths he wore changed to fit, but he grew taller, more muscled and thick shaggy brown hair grew all over his body.

"Before we begin," Freed snarled. "I have to point out something. I'm immortal."

"Oh I knew that," Sam said grinning. "I just wanted to beat the immortal wolf man in battle."

And Freed lunged.

He swiped with a clawed hand and Sam jumped high. Freed kicked off from the ground and Sam kicked off from his face.

"Let me help babes!" yelled Sarah.

"I got this!" Sam yelled back as Freed swiped again. He cart wheeled in the air and landed on the snowy bridge.

"Ice Spire!" Sam looked down, and steeped aside just in time to dodge the huge spike of ice rising from the bridge.

"Yes of course, part witch."

"SAM!"

Sam looked up and dropped as the claws lacerated the space where his head had just been.

"You're good," muttered the wolf man.

"Likewise," Sam returned the compliment. "But still."

And he kicked the wolf man's chest with both feet. Freed was sent flying back and Sam raised his finger.

"Come on," he whispered. "No time for screw ups."

Freed got up.

"Almost."

Freed prepared to pounce.

"Lightning Wavelength!"

The spark left his fingertip and skyrocketed. This time though it didn't burn out. It struck the clouds and a bolt of lightning struck down.

Freed looked up just in time to see the lighting before it struck. He yelled and staggered back. Sam ran forwards, fist draw back.

"Ice Wall!"

Sam snapped out his punch. It hit the wall with a sickening thwack.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Sam screamed, clutching his broken hand.

"Sam behind you!" screamed Sarah. Sam looked back and flew across the bridge, as Freed kicked him in the chest.

"Well," Sam grunted getting up. "I didn't expect an easy fight. Sarah."

"Got it."

Sarah glowed and a spear appeared in his hands.

"Can you manage it with one hand?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Just about," Sam grunted.

"I told you I was an immortal," Freed said. "Now you'll see my power."

And he bounded towards them. Sam held his broken hand to his chest and raised a defence.

"On my signal," Sam muttered as Freed bounded closer.

"Right."

Freed was close. Too close, for Freed's own good.

Freed took one more bound and a wall of spear appeared before him.

"Argh!" he screamed as the spears pierced his flesh.

"Never underestimate me," Sam sniggered. "Even partially incapacitated."

"Ice Pillar!"

Sam easily sidestepped.

"You're losing your cool Freed. I hope it's not because of me? Maka, NOW!"

Freed looked up as the girl who had dropped her weapon flew towards him.

"Witch Hunter!" she screamed.

Freed took a step back, but there was only the edge of the bridge left. The scythe slashed across his chest, sending him through the barrier and spiralling into the Thames below.

"Not to worry," hissed Freed. "Ice Pillar!"

The pillar appeared, but not where Freed had wanted it. The ice appeared around Freed, like a cocoon.

"Well," Sam muttered, looking down as Freed's icy tome splashed into the cold Thames. "That was rather amateur."

"We didn't collect his soul," Maka said. "We failed."

"Now now," Sam said. "We couldn't fail. He was an immortal. How do you kill what cannot be killed?"

"I don't know," Soul said, returning to human form.

"The answer, you can't," Sam explained. "We were lucky he made such an amateur mistake."

Sarah transformed back into human form and walked over to Tsubaki.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's unconscious, but I think he's just exhausted," Tsubaki explained.

"We better get back to the academy then," Maka said. "He needs some time to regain his strength and well, Sam."

"I'm fine," Sam said, trying to wave off his broken hand, thus causing him to grunt in pain.

"Okay, maybe I do need to get patched up a bit."

"Understatement of the century," muttered Sarah, grabbing him by the collar and pressing her lips against his.

Black Star lay in an infirmary bed, complaining that he couldn't surpass god if he was stuck in a hospital bed for a few weeks.

"I don't see why I'm still stuck here," Sam muttered. "Shouldn't Doctor Medusa be here by now? My hand isn't going to bandage itself now is it?"

"Be patient," sympathized Maka. "Doctor Medusa's just gone to get the necessary things for us."

As she finished the door clicked open. An old rickety computer chair rolled in. Empty.

"You've fallen off _again_?" Sam asked.

Stein walked in, clutching his rear end.

"How're you doing?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"It's a broken hand dad, I've had far worse," Sam said. "For instance that time when I was a little careless during training. I don't think that cannonball came out of my forehead for at least three hours."

"That was a bit of a wild throw," Sarah smiled.

"So when's Medusa getting here?" Black Star asked. "I need to get out of here to surpass god!"

"No one's surpassing god while they're in my clinic," said Medusa as she walked in. She passed Black Star and went straight for Sam.

"Well, that wolf man must cast a strong Ice Wall," muttered Medusa as she examined his hand.

"Well no," Sam said sarcastically. "I mean it's not like I've got a broken hand or anything."

"Well, I don't think you should do anything serious with it for a couple of weeks," she said. She reached out and began to bandage his hand. This was Sam's first meeting with Medusa, and so noticed that her right hand was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand doc.?" Sam asked bluntly. Medusa looked at her hand.

"Oh, some silly accident," she muttered. "I left one of my knives blade up in the dishwasher. When I reached out to empty the thing, the blade went straight through my hand. Clumsy me."

Sam smiled and nodded. Then his smile froze. Had it been a trick of the light? Was it his imagination?

"Something wrong?" Medusa asked. Sam shook his head.

"No of course not," he said, smiling as sincerely as he could manage.

'I'm positive that that bandage disappeared,' Sam thought. 'Like it was never there. And that wound? It's not a knife wound. More like an arrow. A crossbow bolt. It might be an ordinary one, but it's too precise. More like an arrow of a compressed soul wavelength.'

Sam's eyes flashed in realization. Then he quietened his theory.

'Too soon to make accusations.'

"There," Medusa said, trying off the bandage. She took a small bottle and handed it to Sarah. "Make sure he gets one of these painkillers every four hours. I'm sure if I give them to him he'll forget."

Sarah tittered at the joke. Then tugged on her boyfriend's elbow.

"I think someone needs to leave the hospital and take me on a shopping spree."

"Really who?" Sam asked playfully. Sarah shoved him and the pair walked through the door.

**First off, if you're going to review me about whether or not it's Freed or Free, I don't give a damn. Second, I know that bit with Sam's theory was a bit short but still. I wanted to attract attention to it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Five****: ****The battle of the Steins**

**A disagreement between father and son?**

**You wanted it! The battle between the best Meister to ever graduate the academy, and the best Meister full stop. Stein and Spirit, versus Sam and Sarah. DING DING DING! ROUND ONE!**

Sam walked through the guillotine archways of the Death Room. Soon he reached Lord Death and his mirror.

"Lord Death," he said. "You wished to see me?"

"Yeah," Death said. "I don't know how long you're going to be at the academy for, so I decided that as long as you're here you could-"

"Take on my usual mission that requires all day of every week day for me to complete until something more interesting and or important comes along?"

"Er, yeah."

"Consider it done Lord Death."

"Yeah, you see," Death said, scratching the back of his head. "Your father thinks you need to get use to life at the academy a bit more, before taking that particular mission."

Sam's eyes flashed.

"Does he now?"

"Yes he does," said Stein as he stepped out from behind Lord Death's mirror.

"Well sorry dad, but Lord Death has asked me. I can't disobey his request just 'cause my daddy wants me to."

"Yeah, you see Sam," Death said. "I have to take into account what the teachers of the DWMA think. I need a unanimous decision, and without Stein's consent…"

"A compromise then," Sam suggested.

"Stein has thought of that," Death muttered. "If you can defeat your father in battle, then the vote will be unanimous."

Sam stared at Death, then at Stein.

"Groovy."

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters walked up the steps of the academy.

"What d'ya reckon Stein's gonna make us dissect today?" muttered Soul.

"I just hope it's not anther endangered species," said Liz.

They reached the top of the academy steps, to see all the other students crowding around the door.

"What's going on?" Maka said.

"Maybe the school's infected with zombies like Sid," Patti said.

"If that were true someone would be in there sorting it out," said a voice from behind them. The group jumped (well everyone who wasn't too concerned that they would make an asymmetrical heap on the floor jumped around).

"Uh, Professor Sid," stammered Maka.

The blue skinned zombie inclined his head.

"Why is everyone crowded around the door?" Kid asked.

"All lessons have been cancelled for today," explained Sid.

"What, why?" Liz asked.

"Has Professor Stein dissected himself this time?" muttered Black Star.

"I wish it were that simple," Sid muttered.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Stein has decided that today shall be a practical demonstration of advanced battle arts."

"Is that some lame excuse for some deeper reason?" Black Star asked.

"Forget that," Soul muttered. "Anyone who challenges Stein doesn't have a chance."

"I don't know about that Soul. Still everyone who knows is off to see the fight. I'd be happy to show you there."

Maka looked at the others.

"Well we don't have any lessons today anymore," muttered Soul.

Sid nodded and began to walk away. The group followed.

The walk was long but no one complained. The forest loomed above them. Soul looked up and spotted Professor Stein standing at the edge of the trees, Maka's father beside him.

Both Stein and Spirit were drawing out a large circle. The line for which neither combatants nor spectators could cross.

"So where's Stein's opponent?" Soul muttered.

"Coming I believe," Sid replied.

"Here actually," muttered a voice beside them.

The group looked. Sam and Sarah stood there.

"Wait, you're Stein's opponent?" Black Star said. Sam nodded.

"But that means Lord Death wants you to teach here?" Tsubaki said.

Another nod.

"But you're a student," Liz pointed out.

A third nod.

"If you will excuse me, I have a right to ensue," Sam said stepping past them. He entered the ring. Stein looked up at him as he walked to the centre.

"So you came," Stein said.

"Did you expect otherwise?"

"I expected you to follow my advice."

"The students need to see this. Plus we both know there's something a little more on the line here."

"You need time to heal."

"I think someone's jealous."

Stein's eyes flashed.

"No mercy."

"Wasn't expecting any."

Spirit morphed as did Sarah, Sarah becoming spear, Spirit, Death Scythe. Sid stepped to the side of the arena.

"Let battle-" he started to say. Both Steins lunged at each other. "-Commence."

Stein swiped with the scythe but Sam flipped over his head, kicking off from Stein's back. Stein stumbled and Sam landed on his feet, using the spear to sweep his fathers legs out from underneath him.

Stein landed on the floor and Sam soared into the air.

"A little rusty are we?" he called as he dived, spear pointed out. Stein rolled aside and got to his feet, slamming Sam in the stomach with the handle of the scythe. Sam grunted, but planted the point of the scythe in the ground, spinning around it and kicking Stein in the gut, sending the older Meister flying.

Stein scrambled up but Sam was already there, the base of the spear cracking against Stein's cheek, sending him reeling.

Stein swung the Death Scythe and Sam flicked the spear. Both weapons were flung into the air.

Stein drew back a fist and threw the punch. Sam countered with a punch of equal force and speed.

As fist met fist, there was a distant clang of metal, and a more audible crack of bones.

Stein roared in pain and staggered back. Spirit landed down in front of Sam and swung a punch. Sam ducked and swept Spirit's legs out from under him.

"Is this all?" Sam snorted. "Is this _all _you can do?"

"Spirit," Stein snarled.

"Got it."

Stein gripped the scythe.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

The scythe glowed a deep, reddish, grey.

"Witch Hunter!"

Stein flicked the scythe at Sam in a complex dance, sending a stream of red grey energy at him.

Sam danced under the With Hunter and slid along the ground.

"Come on Dad!" called Sam, laughing. "Show me something new!"

And a spear dropped into his hands.

"Soul Resonance!"

Sam turned the spear over in his hands and plunged it into the ground.

"Spears of the Thousand!"

The point of the spear burst from the ground just short of Stein's foot. The Meister flinched, but did not step aside. And then a whole rain of spears burst forth from the earth, each one trying to impale some part of Stein.

Stein jumped, weaved, and stepped out of the way of the impaling weapons, but then one fought through the defences of the Meister and stopped at his neck.

Stein froze.

"Yield," Sam hissed.

Stein remain still and silent for a few moments. The blade of the spear inched closer to Stein's neck.

"YIELD!" thundered Sam.

The tip of the spear pointed into Stein's neck.

"I don't want to kill you dad," Sam said. More silence. The spear drew blood.

Stein dropped the Death Scythe.

"I yield."

Sam sighed and pulled the spear out of the ground.

"Good."

Maka and the others stood in the courtyard of the academy. Sid was coming round the students, handing out the new timetables.

"Weird don't you think?"

Maka looked at Tsubaki.

"What?"

"Well as I understand it, you don't usually hand out a new timetable, the week _after _you've just handed out the old one."

"I guess, it is a little strange," Soul muttered.

Sid handed out the slips of paper. Maka looked at it. She frowned.

"Anyone else got, The Manipulation and Manifestation of the Soul for their first period?"

The gathered group nodded in unison.

"Well, we better get to our first lesson then."

The group each sat in their respective seats. The clock had long since passed the beginning of the lesson and the gathered Meisters and Weapons talked to each other freely.

"D'ya think Stein's teaching this one?" Soul asked. Maka opened her mouth to reply, but the door was ripped from its hinges by a fierce kick.

"Class is now in session!" yelled Sam as he entered. "For this lesson throughout this year, I'm going to be your teacher!"

**Yeah, nice fight eh? Plus whoa, Sam's a teacher. Who saw that coming?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Six: The Kishin Plot**

"I told you at the beginning of this module!" Sam yelled. "If you use the knowledge and skills I teach you to make a daisy, you will get booted from this course!"

The unfortunate girl cowered under Sam's gaze. Sam sighed.

"Look, I just like my students to understand that these are skills that should be used in battle, and when they are used, should not be used to create a useless manifestation such as a flower. I thought I explained this when we started. But I'm in a generous mood. Good attempt for a first try. You shall remain on this course, unless you try that again."

The girl smiled and scampered off back to her partner. Sam sighed and held his head.

"I don't know how I manage with this lot."

"With perseverance and a cool head?" Sarah suggested.

"Nah. I think it's the fact that I beat the crap outta' dad. Maybe I need to beat someone else up. Maybe Sid…"

"Sam."

"Kidding."

Sarah rolled her eyes towards the sparring matches going out across the forest. Sam had decided that the classroom was a bit too small for a few full scale wars to be going on at once.

Maka was sparing against Black Star, Kid and Soul were going head to head, and Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were in a three sided battle.

The aim of each lesson was for Meisters and Weapons to try and resonate their souls separately, and to use the resultant soul energy to manipulate the soul in an attack. But then there were those who went one step further. To _manifest_ the soul energy into a weapon.

Black Star, having already mastered the art of the simple direct soul attack, was attempting to try the Ground Wavelength. But, Maka was foiling all his empty attempts before they reached something. Maka had nearly mastered the direct soul attack, and was now equal to Black Star.

Kid, having already mastered the direct soul attack, and knowing the theory of the Ground Wavelength, was running rings around Soul.

Tsubaki and the others were having a basic sparring match, none of them having a clue how to even attack with the soul directly.

"Sam."

The Meister turned around at the sound of his name.

"Ah, Doctor Medusa. Come to take my bandages off at last."

The academy doctor rolled her eyes as she unwound the bandages tied around Sam's hand. Sam eyed the doctor's own bandages, and as he expected for the briefest moment, they disappeared. The scar was still there, and it was hadn't even started to heal. And then he felt it. A jolt of familiarity, of his own soul was lingering in the wound.

'No doubt about it,' Sam thought. 'She's the witch we met in Italy.'

"There," Medusa said. "If you feel any discomfort or pain, you know where I am."

"Sure thing doc."

"You know, I thought you would be the only broken handed Stein for some time now."

"Yeah well, how is dad anyway?"

"The painkillers are taking effect. That's one hell of right hook you've got there."

Sam and Sarah shared a look.

"You can say I get it from my mother."

"Well I best get going. Other patients to attend to."

Sam nodded. Medusa walked away.

"I bet she thinks you're lying about your mum," Sarah muttered.

"Well not many people do, do they?" Sam smiled. Sarah looked at him. "What?"

"You've got something on your mind."

"So?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Medusa's a witch?"

Sam stayed silent for a second.

"I wasn't sure."

Sarah stayed silent. Sam looked back at the class, at each student, each one failing to manifest a decent thing, each one only able to attack with their soul wavelength at best.

"Ok class stop!" Sam called. He looked back at Sarah as the class looked at him. "We'll continue this later."

"Fine."

Sam looked at the group.

"I've seen a lot of you giving it a decent attempt," Sam said. "But I've only seen one of you actually get past the first stage of manipulation. Kid, good job."

The young grim reaper nodded in acceptance.

"I think you kids need a practical demonstration of manipulation in action. Kid, you v me. Show me what you got."

Kid looked about, as if seeking a way to back out of the confrontation then charged.

"Ground Wavelength," he hissed, as he reached Sam. He skidded to a halt and the charge of energy slammed into Sam.

"Excellent," Sam grunted getting to his feet. "Instead of standing still like some a muppet, Kid is multitasking. He's reaching close enough to strike, yet still charging his wavelength. The resultant attack makes what I like to call the landslide effect. The energy passes Kid when he stops and hits the indicated target. Now if Kid were to do that again, only running circles around me, you would have what I call the quicksand effect. The energy of Kid's soul wavelength would seep into the ground and create a vortex of quicksand.

"Thank you Kid you can go back to your place."

Kid did so.

"I hope that that helps. I also think that that's enough for today. Class dismissed."

Stein, Sid and Nygus stood in a small cluster in the sun set corridors of the academy.

"Do we have enough evidence?" Stein asked.

"Not enough for prosecution," Sid said.

"If we charge her now without enough evidence she could leave, and we would be guilty of letting a witch get away," Nygus reminded.

"We don't even have enough to investigate," Sid muttered.

"Let me bolster your accusations."

Stein and the others looked around.

"Son," Stein said nodding his head.

"What do you mean bolster our accusations?" Sid asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I have a bit more solid evidence that Medusa is a witch," Sam said. "More specifically the witch we encountered in Italy."

Stein raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be sure?" Stein asked. Sam smiled.

"Medusa's bandage," Sam explained. "It disappears occasionally. I believe it is a glamour. Small magic. Small enough to become part of the Soul Protect spell."

"She could just be wearing it for fashion," Nygus suggested. "She might be like Blair. Magical abilities but not a witch."

Sam nodded and accepted the argument.

"Then evidence two," Sam said. "When Medusa was taking my bandages off today, I felt a jolt of recognition. A small piece of my own soul wavelength had become lodged I the wound. Such an attack can only be performed by me with the Franken Arrow."

The others looked around.

"But you've had reports of accidentally shooting people with that technique in the past son," Stein pointed out. "She could just be an unfortunate victim."

"That may be, but the piece of me soul in the wound would have degraded and been worn down by now. The bit that's in Medusa's wound is fresh, recent."

The others looked at each other.

"We have enough to at least investigate I take it?" Sam asked.

"Sid, Nygus. You have my permission to investigate the home of the possible witch Medusa," Stein said.

The Meister and Weapon nodded and ran down the corridor. Stein looked at him.

"If we are indeed correct then what do you think Medusa wants here at the academy?" Stein asked.

"I wouldn't know," Sam muttered. "But we need to be ready. Medusa was probably the one to release the immortal Freed. If the immortal comes with her…"

Stein nodded.

"We'll need someone on security," Stein said. "Someone competent and willing to make the appropriate sacrifices."

Sam looked at Sarah. She gave a shrug.

"Well we hate dances anyway."

Soul and the others walked out of the academy. Kid was trying to explain to Black Star the theory of the Ground Wavelength attack. Tsubaki and Liz were talking about what to wear for the dance. The others were just complaining about the homework Professor Stein had set them.

"I mean tonight of all nights!" Soul muttered. "It's the dance for craps sake!"

"I can see where you're coming from," Maka nodded. "But don't you think Stein's been acting different lately?"

"Probably got his screw done in the wrong way," Soul chuckled.

"You're not wrong there," Sam said as he walked past.

"Hey Sam!" Black Star called. Sam looked up. "I need to learn how to surpass Kid."

"Can't help you matte," Sam said grinning. "I'm a teacher. That would be classed as favouritism now wouldn't it?"

Black Star cursed.

"Hey Sam!" Patti called. "What're you wearing tonight?"

"Something casual, snug and able to allow me to fight back in a tight spot," Sam said smiling. "A tuxedo maybe?"

"You can fight in a tuxedo?" Soul asked.

"Why the hell not," Sam sniggered. "I mean look at Kid."

"Technically speaking this isn't a tuxedo," Kid said, tugging at the lapels on his jacket.

Sam smiled and looked at the young Meisters.

"I'll see you at the ceremony."

And with a move only Sam could do, he flipped backwards off the stairs and slid down the stone wall at the edge, all the way down to his bike.

He revved the engine and roared down the street.

The laughing moon was out. The final guests were arriving. The academy was illuminated with light. Kid stood in the courtyard, greeting the academy students.

Sam and Sarah were standing at the balcony, looking down upon Death City.

"Any word from Sid yet?" Sarah asked. Sam shook his head slowly. "But…?"

"I can feel his wavelength," Sam replied.

"From this distance?" Sarah asked.

"Come on I'm Lord Death's favourite Meister. I have had lessons with the Death Scythes."

"How is Azusa?"

"Duno."

"So, what can you tell from Sid's wavelength?"

"He's weak. Medusa hasn't been home so she wasn't there. My guess is she set an ambush, or trap, in her home, designed to ensnare anyone who isn't ready for it. But he's making back with haste, clearly signifying he found something."

"So that's good isn't it?"

"No, it's bad because he wants to warn us. Warn us of something we won't have time to prepare for."

Footsteps alerted Sam's ears. He turned around and saw Stein stood there.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"Quite possibly," Sam replied. "We need an eye on Medusa at all times; perhaps you could ask her for a dance?"

Stein spluttered and walked away. Sarah chuckled and looked at him. True to his word he had worn a tuxedo of sorts. It was a custom made one, designed for his needs and requirements.

The dress shirt was pure black and the top button was disregarded and undone. The tie had always been non-existent and the trousers were made to look like black jeans. The jacket was a normal enough, perfect for dancing. And of course there was a discrete pattern of stitching on the jacket and trousers.

But there were extra features. The trousers were loose fitting around the legs, enabling Sam to run, jump and kick. The jacket of course had adjustable back length, able to become the typical trench coat Sam normally wore.

Sarah liked Sam's decisions. He was able to fight, dance and still look totally gorgeous in the exact same outfit.

"You know Sam it has been quite a while since we waltzed ourselves," Sarah pointed out. Sam gave an audible chuckle. He looked at his weapon partner.

She was wearing her prized knee length, spaghetti strap red dress. Around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"I guess you're right there," he said smiling, taking Sarah by the hand. The walked back into the dance hall and began to move slowly to the music.

Sam rolled his eyes at the cat call and jeers from his fellow Meisters. Sarah blushed as someone wolf whistled.

Sam's eyes skimmed the dance floor. Kid, Patti and Liz were doing some dance where all they did was raise their legs to a ninety degree angle. Stein and Medusa were dancing slowly, deep in discussion. Black Star and Tsubaki were hanging around the buffet. Soul was clearly eyeing the piano and Maka and her father were dancing together, Maka clearly uncomfortable with the prospect.

"I don't think there's anything that could ruin this night," Sarah whispered, resting her head against Sam's chest and closing her eyes. Sam smiled and pressed his forehead into Sarah's perfect hair.

"You know neither do I," Sam replied.

"STEIN!"

Sam leapt so far into the air, Sarah thought he'd gone into orbit.

"Get everyone out of here, hurry!" Sid yelled from off side of the dance floor.

"Sid, are you okay?" Stein asked as he, Maka and the others rushed to the fellow professor's side. Sam and Sarah stayed put in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not sure how. We ran into an ambush. I dove underground right before the blast, but I barely made it. But we need to get out of here. This is the day they've been waiting for. The day when Lord Death leaves his mirror and all of the students and teachers are in one place."

Stein snarled and looked towards the balcony.

"Medusa!"

But the witch was long gone. Stein looked at Sam. Sam looked at Stein.

"What?" Sam asked. "I wasn't watching her, so why are you blaming m-"

He stopped. He looked out of the window.

"What is that?" Maka whispered. Sam snarled.

"Sarah," he hissed. The Weapon nodded and glowed black, turning into a sleek dark bladed dagger in Sam's grasp. "I've got it!"

He dashed forwards and leapt through the window, glass shattering behind him.

"Any reason you did that?" Sarah asked sceptically.

"If they had any sense they would be watching the balcony," Sam said, as hurtled down to the tiled spire of the ballroom tower. "We need to be unseen. They must want all of them in the same place."

As he finished, the tower started rumbling. Sam hurtled down the spire and through a translucent green sheet of magic.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered.

"An independent cube," Sam answered. "A very difficult branch of spatial magic."

He bent his knees and flipped as he slid off of the spire. Sarah caught a glimpse of a green key being generated.

Sam landed heavily on one of the three skull faces that jutted out of the face of the academy. The force of the impact caused the skull to split straight down the middle. Sam staggered and ran down the crack and jumped. He caught one of the three spikes pointing out of the skulls with his right hand and spun around it, letting go at the right moment, sending him spiralling high into the air.

And then they heard it. The scream of something totally inhuman.

"The demon sword," Sarah muttered.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Sam muttered. Sarah looked out and saw a couple of people standing on spires fly past.

She heard one of them call something.

"Did anyone else see something tall slim and black just fly past?"

"I think you miscalculated," Sarah muttered.

"I think you need to change outfits sweetie," Sam replied.

Sarah complied, switching to the chain and cannonball form. The added weight from the new form caused Sam to drop like a stone.

"Thanks."

The impact caused earth and stone cobbles to fly sky high.

"Ow," Sam hissed. "That stung."

"Well if you do insist in jumping off buildings," Sarah scolded.

"Not now Sarah," Sam hissed. He looked up. There they were. The demon sword, Freed the Immortal, Medusa and a second witch Sam didn't know.

"Such strong magic," Sarah whispered. "How can one witch exude so much power?"

"Never mind that now," Sam hissed. "Judging by the direction they're heading for and what Sid said…"

Sarah read Sam's unfinished sentence and gasped. Sam smirked and let the coat tails of his jacket fall.

"Let's rock and roll," Sam smiled. And he dashed back towards the academy.

**Now things get interesting. Freed, Chrona, Erika (I think) and Medusa, against a seemingly lone Sam. It hardly seems fair for Medusa does it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Seven: The Kishin**

The halls of the academy were empty, but Sam slid along the walls just in case, never letting Medusa out of range. He needed to know where she was going in order to stop what they were doing.

As they walked deeper into the depths of the academy, the colder the corridors grew. The light from the flickering flames in the brackets grew harsher and darker. It was all Sarah could do to repress a gasp.

The painted walls of the corridors above were replaced with simple brick walls. The oldest levels of the academy. Home to the vault and some other of Lord Death's more personal rooms.

Sam's brow furrowed. Was that what they were after? Something in the vault?

The academy above him shook. Sam staggered and repressed a small shout.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered.

"Not sure," Sam said, in a barely audible response. He closed his eyes and sensed out the souls above. A total of five witches above ground. He opened his eyes. Medusa was gone. He mentally cursed himself and followed the aura of her soul.

"What do you think they're after?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but if it's down here I can't stand by and let them get it," Sam muttered.

The intervals in-between the torches were growing longer. And then Sarah felt it. A shiver of something, impossible.

"Was that you?" she asked, afraid. Sam slowly shook his head.

"I know what they're after now," Sam muttered.

"I'd rather know what the hell that was," Sarah whispered.

"That… was a madness wavelength," Sam explained. "Medusa is going to revive the Kishin, Asura."

Sarah remained silent. Then at last she spoke.

"What will you do?"

Sam stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean what will I do?" Sam asked. "I will do my duty to the academy and stop this before it escalates."

"But, what if the Kishin were to escape? Would he be the one? The only one who could equal you besides Lord Death?"

Sam thought about this. Then he began to walk again.

"I must stop this. If, and only _if _the Kishin is revived, will I fight him. I will not stand aside and let Asura walk again."

"I knew you'd say that."

Sam smiled and ran down the corridors and finally reached it. An old, stone archway. This was the entrance to the deepest level of the academy, to the lair of the Kishin.

"Ground wavelength," Sam hissed. The blast threw him upwards, sending him flying down the moss covered stairs. He had a lot of ground to cover.

Stein, Maka, Kid and Black Star stood in the blue bricked passageway. Blocking them from advancing any further, was Medusa. Stein had already filled them in on what they would do, and what he thought Medusa's plan was.

Medusa would be the first to block their path, and so Stein would stay behind to fight her. The demon sword, Chrona would be the second obstacle, and so Maka, having mastered the Direct Soul Attack would keep him busy. Freed the Immortal and the witch Erika would be guarding the black blood and would so head straight for the Kishin. Kid and Black Star would therefore either stall them for long enough so Stein and Maka could catch up, or destroy the black blood on the spot.

Medusa chuckled.

"Making your plans right before your enemy? Not one of your better moves."

Stein sighed and wiped his glasses.

"Ah, well," he said. "We'll just have to see how it goes."

"Vector Arrow!" screeched Medusa, snapping her arms out, sending long tendrils of darkness, tipped with evil arrow heads.

Maka, Kid and Black Star dashed forwards. The arrows flashed, changed direction and darted towards the three young Meisters. Medusa laughed and pointed at each Meister, the arrows concentrating upon each one.

But with Beelzebub at his feet, Kid slid along the arrows and rocketed past Medusa.

"Black Star! I'll go after the Kishin! See you there!"

Black Star snarled and charged forward.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode," Black Star ordered.

"Right," the Weapon answered, complying to her Meister's wish.

Black Star charged forward even faster, slashing through the Vector Arrows flying at him. Medusa hissed and pointed two fingers at Maka.

"All Vectors to Maka," she ordered. Maka closed her eyes and sprinted past Medusa. "Oh no you don't!"

Medusa turned to attack Maka's unprotected back. But Stein was there.

"Soul Force," he said quietly. Medusa flew forwards, her face scraping against the floor.

"Sorry about that," Stein said. "But it just had to be done. I couldn't have you attacking Maka like that. Especially when her father is my Weapon partner."

Medusa growled as she got to her feet.

"I didn't really think you were much good at dancing," Medusa spat. "Especially with that broken hand of yours."

Stein snarled and dashed towards Medusa. The witch laughed and pointed at Stein.

"Vector Plate," she said. A black arrow appeared on the floor, and as Stein stepped onto it, it glowed even darker. Stein flew backwards and skidded along the floor.

"You're not as good as you thought you were," Medusa observed. "But still I think you are more worthy than most others of my time. What happened when you were forced to surrender by your own son?"

Stein gave an indifferent shrug.

"I'm the only Stein here at the moment. I'm the only thing you should be worrying about."

Medusa smiled.

"Well I think you should be worrying about me rather than the Kishin at the moment."

Stein took a step forward, when something rumbled around them. The walls shook and the floor shivered.

And then the spear head burst from the floor, just short of Medusa's feet. The witch stepped back shocked, but more spears were sprouting from the ceiling, the walls and the floor, all of them driving them selves towards Medusa.

"What magic is this?" Medusa spat, dancing away from the onslaught of metal tips. Then the spears froze and retracted. Only on remain pointed out. The one that hung down from the ceiling above Stein.

"Well," Sarah muttered. "This isn't what I was expecting."

Medusa looked at the spear.

"Well don't mind me. You continue your little fight to the death. I'll just wait for my Meister."

Medusa stared. Stein raised an eyebrow. Footsteps echoed up the tunnel.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost," Sam admitted walking past Stein and pulling the spear out of the ceiling.

"So, where is everyone, or were you the only person who got out of the cube dad?"

"They went on ahead, past Medusa," Stein explained.

"Oh well that's not much to get past," Sam said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so cocky," Medusa snarled. "Vector-"

"Ground Wavelength," Sam yawned. Medusa flew straight up and hit the ceiling. Sam walked leisurely past and continued on along the corridor.

And then he broke into a sprint.

"That was a mistake," Sarah snapped.

"Sorry, I lost my grip," Sam said, as Sarah reverted back into a dagger. "Still we bought dad some time with Medusa."

"And wasted precious time in which we could be getting to the Kishin."

"I know, I don't need the lecture."

The surroundings changed as Sam ran further down it. The walls were replaced with towering stone pillars, the ceiling was high and vaulted and the sounds of metal on metal could clearly be heard as Sam ran further on.

"The demon sword," Sam guessed. Sure enough, Maka and Chrona were battling with each other, Chrona with the demon sword Ragnarok as his weapon, Maka using Soul. As Sam ran he leapt and flipped over the combatants.

"Don't mind me!" he called as he sailed over there heads. He skidded on the floor slightly, then caught his stride and flew underneath the archways. And then his surrounding changed again, more like the blue bricked passageways before, only held up by stone pillars, and the bricks were coloured orange.

And then there came the rubble.

"The others must have already come through here," Sam said, jumping over huge chunks of stone.

"Doesn't look like there's much room to get by it," Sarah observed.

"Then we'll make some more," Sam said, planting his feet on one of the heavier boulders. "Soul Force!"

The energy poured into the single boulder, and sent it shooting through the others, causing a collapse of the accumulated mound of rocky rubble.

"And that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh uh-huh," Sam sang as he dashed over the rock fall.

"Let's do the musical thing _after_ we stop them from reviving Asura," Sarah suggested. Sam chuckled in agreement and dashed forwards, jumping through dust and over rubble.

The further they went, the more they could feel the pulses of madness, of the Kishin's wavelength. He could feel Freed and Erika progressing far ahead of Kid and Black Star.

"We're getting nowhere!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Calm down, we'll get there with time to spare," Sarah soothed.

"Not good enough!" Sam roared. He picked up a sizeable slab of stone and threw it, leaping the instant after, landing on the power speeding slab.

"Now we're moving!" Sam cried in elation.

"You do realize this is just what Mercenary Tao does on Dragon Ball?"

"'Course I do! Where'd you think I got the idea from?"

Black Star flashed by. Sam waved, and Black Star stopped in his tracks. Kid flew by underneath Sam's makeshift transport. And that's when it was grounded.

The slab skidded along the floor and came to a halt.

"That was fun," Sam said smiling. "Can we do that again?"

"Er, no," Sarah said.

Sam smiled at his partner's response and dashed forwards, the Kishin filling his mind. The strength of the madness was growing the further he went. But he couldn't stop. And yet his feet were starting to way themselves down.

"Sam," Sarah said reverting to human form. "What's wrong?"

Sam bent over and took shuddering breathes.

"My Soul Perception is just too damn good," he said, after taking a few deep breathes. Sarah looked confused. Sam sighed and began to explain.

"My Soul Perception is like Azusa's, but seeing as though I'm a Meister, it's a thousand time more accurate. Meaning I'm a thousand times more vulnerable to the Kishin's madness."

Sarah considered this, then her eyes widened.

"But if your Soul Perception is a thousand times more accurate than that of Azusa's, wouldn't that mean that it should be a thousand times more penetrating? I think it's because you're leaving yourself vulnerable to the Kishin that you're being affected by the madness."

Sam's eyes flared. Sarah felt the instant change in him.

"Thanks for the obvious," Sam said straitening up. "I suck at seeing what's right in front of me."

Sarah smiled and reverted to dagger form.

"Time to kick some ass," she said as Sam took off a full speed once again.

"And don't you know it!" Sam yelled as he flew through the tunnel. His perception had skyrocketed, and he saw straight through the madness. He could practically see Erika's and Freed's souls. He leapt over what appeared to be three eyes, painted on the floor. He saw that they were a regular pattern at regular intervals.

"We must be getting close," Sarah said. Sam nodded but didn't slow down. Even when the door loomed up in front of him.

"Shouldn't we stop?" Sarah asked. Sam's response was to leap into the air and the kick the door straight from its hinges. Freed and Erika looked up in shock at Sam's sudden entrance. In Erika's hands was a huge syringe filled with black blood.

"I see you started without me!" Sam called.

"Erika get the Kishin!" Freed yelled, "I'll stop the Meister!"

"On it!" yelled Erika in response, turning to the sack that held Asura.

"Oh I don't think so!" Sam yelled, Sarah becoming spear. "Spears of the Thousand!"

Erika squealed and leapt into the air, landing on what appeared to be a giant tadpole, as the spears burst from the floor and splintered through the wooden beams that held up the room.

"No you don't!" Freed yelled, launching himself forwards and lashing out. Sam cracked against the wall and grunted. Sarah quickly morphed in his hands, becoming cannonball and chain.

Sam dropped to the floor and smiled through his own blood.

"As long as we go for the black blood the werewolf can't more!" Sam yelled. "Mind covering us Kid?"

Kid rolled into the room and began suppressive fire upon Freed. Black Star stormed into the room after Kid. Sam smiled and charged after Black Star.

"Be careful!" Sam warned. "I think the Kishin's madness causes hallucinations!"

"Understood!" Kid called.

"My Soul Perception stinks! I can't sense the madness even from here!" Black Star yelled confidently.

Sam smiled and charged forward.

"Erika! They're coming!" yelled Freed. Sam smiled at Freed's distress but then he stumbled. Someone stood in his way. A tall, thin man, dressed in a pinstriped red coat. His face was wrapped in long bandages imprinted with a three eyed pattern.

"Sam what is it?" Sarah asked. Sam swayed and screwed up his eyes.

"Only a hallucination, only a hallucination," he muttered over and over again. His little moment of jubilation at Freed's distress had left himself open to the madness. When he opened his eyes the apparition was gone. But Erika had nearly reached the Kishin as Black Star was pounding the stuffing out of the tadpole.

"Oh no you bloody don't!" Sam yelled. He launched his fist forward and let go of the cannonball, sending it flying forwards. It swept Erika's legs out from under her and she dropped the syringe.

"Black Star!" yelled Sam. The young Meister looked up and saw how close Erika was with the black blood.

"Got it!"

Erika rolled over and extended an open hand.

"Ribbet croak croak ribbet frog croak ribbet frog!" she yelled. A swarm of black smiling, shark toothed spheres flew at Black Star. The first few Black Star managed to avoid, but the rest slammed into him, causing colossal explosions and dropping the young Meister like a stone.

Sam drew back the chains and prepared for another shot, but Freed had caught him in a choke hold and still keeping covering fire for Erika from Kid.

"Erika hurry up!" Freed yelled.

She reached the bag.

"Kid GO!" Sam roared, throwing all his weight forwards, sending him and Freed rolling over each other.

Erik raised the syringe.

Kid dashed forward, aiming steady. He pulled on the trigger, but then froze. Sam groaned. Kid was hallucinating.

Erika was struggling to get the tip of the syringe into the bag.

Sam grunted and pushed Freed's body off of him. He got to his feet and charged.

Erika struggled to push the syringe through the bag of skin.

Sam slid on the wood and stumbled. Kid snapped out of his hallucination and ran forwards.

"I got it!" both Meisters yelled.

Erika squealed and tried all the harder.

Sam and Kid leapt at the same time and, in true old cartoon style, slammed foreheads together.

Erika with one last push forced the needle in, and the black blood was injected into the bag.

Sam clutched at his head, not only due to the pain, but because of the increase of the madness.

"We failed," he hissed. And then he blacked out…

**Muhawhawhaw! I am the Lord of All Chaos! Actually, I should change that to Lord of All Cliff-hangers shouldn't I? Still that was a nice chapter and so I move to the next-**

**BS: HEY YOU!**

**Me: What?**

**BS: Sam's getting all the attention! He's the one in the spotlight! How dare you do that!**

**Me: Well Black Star the anime series is called 'Soul Eater' so Soul and Maka are the main characters originally so you weren't even in the spotlight in the first place.**

**BS: :O **


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Eight: The Death Scythes Meet**

Sam opened his eyes to a dim light. He looked to the left, then to the right. He was lying in his bed at his apartment, halfway across Death City from his father's house. He groaned and rolled over. Sarah was slumped in a chair, her eyes closed, and her breathing heavy.

He smiled and reached a hand out to brush a lazy strand of hair away from her eyes. Here eyelids fluttered and she looked at him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Four hours," she replied with a groggy smile. "You were mainly exhausted your dad said."

"Well I guess I must have passed out at the last bit then, otherwise how could I still be here?" Sam asked. "I mean, I must have imagined the Kishin's revival, right?"

Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

"No Sam. Asura was revived, Lord Death confronted him, but without Spirit…"

"Is he…?"

Sarah shook her head.

"He escaped, Asura. Lord Death is bound to Death city after all."

Sam sighed and sank back onto his bed.

"How could I let this happen?" he asked putting his hands to his face. "I'm the academy's best Meister and Lord Death's most powerful enforcer and I let the Kishin revive."

Sarah placed a hand on his forehead.

"You did magnificently. You got there just a bit too late. We all did. And if Lord Death can't defeat him here, then you will when we find him."

Sam lifted his hands off his face and smiled slightly. Then his face split into a mask of horror.

"You know what this means don't you?" he said looking at Sarah.

"What?"

"Lord Death will call the Death Scythes. And I know, _she'll _come."

Sarah gave a half smile.

"She might be busy?"

Sam looked at her.

"Point taken."

Sam's phone buzzed on the bedside table and Sam picked it up, pressing it to his ear.

"S. F. Stein here," Sam said. He nodded in response and put the phone down. "We need to go to the Death Room, stat."

"More work to do," Sarah muttered. "Do you want me to leave while you get changed or are you feeling kinky?"

Sam gave a flirteous smile.

"I am if you are."

Maka was being dragged along by the hood of her jumper.

"I don't see why I have to go," Maka complained. "Lord Death specifically told us not to go anywhere until our injuries were healed."

"Yeah, well that's not stopping Kid from repairing the academy, and it shouldn't stop us from our game of basketball."

As he finished Sam and Sarah passed them.

"Yo, you guys coming to shoot some hoops?"

Sam smiled and put his sunglasses on.

"Sorry, Lord Death and important crap. I'd love to some other time though."

Soul groaned and walked past them. Sam could see Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti standing up ahead.

"Basketball," Sam said smiling. "Reminds me of how we met eh?"

"I thought you weren't meant to get nostalgic until you were over forty?" Sarah smiled. Sam smiled back and wrapped an arm around her.

"How long has it been since I played a pro game?"

"I'd say at least four years."

Sam gave a blissful smile and tilted her head so she was looking at him, lowering his lips to hers.

They walked on like this, uninterrupted for several paces. Sarah moaned into the kiss and Sam smiled.

"Death Scythe role call!" Death said. "Spirit Albarn?"

"Present," Spirit drawled.

"Franken Stein?"

"Present."

"Azusa?"

"Here."

"Marie?"

"Here."

"Justin Law?"

"…."

"Well we know he's here anyway."

"Lord Death as to the matter of the Kishin," Azusa said. "What do we know of its location?"

"Well that's why you are here Azusa. With your gaze you could find the Kishin. But it won't be easy. He'll be hiding Asura. And that also brings to the matter of the Kishin's madness wavelength."

"What are they exactly?" Spirit asked. "Can we compare them to that of Soul Wavelengths?"

Stein took a draft from his cigarette before replying.

"The wavelengths that the Kishin emits are very like that of the Soul Wavelength. The reason they are dangerous is that they enhance and multiply the strength of the tiny bit of madness within everyone. And that's not all. The wavelengths will revive old witches and enemies that have been dormant for some time. And they will affect the Earth itself. As they grow in strength the wavelengths will cause freak weather across the globe."

"So basically what we need is to stop the Kishin before any of that happens," Death said. "Once we find the Kishin it will be a matter of killing it."

"The only one who could defeat such an opponent is you Lord," Marie said.

"Not really Marie. At the moment the academy is not only playing host to you, but also to-"

"I told you we were going to be late!"

The Death Scythes and Stein turned to look.

"Relax, it's just some dum talk about how we're going to stop Asura. We haven't missed much I can bet you."

Sam and Sarah entered the Death Room, Sarah playfully pushing her Meister from time to time. Sam looked up and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Marie. Then he looked at Sarah.

"See. I told you she'd be here."

Marie took a step towards Sam. Stein laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I should have told you before hand huh?" he said. Marie's eye was watering.

"Sam?" she said quietly. Sam scratched the back of his neck and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey mum."

Marie flew at Sam and wrapped her arms around him in a bone cracking hug.

"Oh my baby boy's all grown up!" wailed Marie.

"Mum, please… I'm… choking," Sam croaked out as Marie tightened her grip on him.

"I'll never let you go again! You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger! I can't think what I'd do if you got hurt!"

"Marie would you mind letting him go?" Death asked. "He won't be of much use to us if he's broken in half."

"Plus if you do break him, I'm out of a Meister _and _boyfriend," Sarah said. Marie dropped Sam and looked at Sarah.

"Boyfriend, since when were you two an item?" Marie demanded. Sam got to his feet, wheezing in air from what Sarah suspected were broken ribs.

"For the past two years," Sam coughed. "It's been kinda' fun. And romantic. And, well… expensive."

Sarah shoved him again.

"What?"

"Stop being so exaggerative. I'm not that expensive."

"Yeah you're right. It's the things you buy that cost me money."

"Sam."

"Ahem."

Sam and Sarah stopped talking.

"Seeing as though you're here I guess I have to repeat to you everything Stein just said about the madness wavelengths?" Death asked. Sam waved this off.

"Already know about them. Did a bit of research when dad first told me about 'em. Weather disturbances, old witches waking up and all the crazies coming out. Does that about sum it up?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Death said.

"So Azusa looks for him, I beat the crap outta' him, we all go home and have tea and biscuits?" Sam said.

"It's not that simple. The witches, the crazies and we still have the problem of locating the Kishin," Azusa said.

"Spoil sport," Sam muttered. "He ran away from an unarmed Lord Death. He can't be anything more than I can handle."

"You've become cocky son," Stein said. "Just because you won a few battles doesn't mean you're undefeatable."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"While that matter might be debateable," Death said. "When we do find the Kishin we need a plan."

"Lord Death the escape of the Kishin is I believe due to the incompetence of the Death Scythe permanently stationed here, and his former partner," Azusa said. "Namely Spirit and Stein."

"Well now you mention it I was going to have a slight staff reassignment," Death said. Something landed on Sam's foot. He looked down and saw it was Spirit.

"What are you doing?" Sam said shaking Spirit off his foot.

"I'd like to know that as well," Stein said.

"Well the reassignment was for Spirit to no longer be Stein's partner. Marie would fill that position, until such a time as the Kishin is defeated. Spirit you are to leave Death City as little as possible."

Sam knelt down.

"He fainted," he said simply.

"Well I'll tell him what he missed when he wakes up," Death said. "Well that's all. Oh and Marie. Being Stein's partner means that Azusa will have to take over Oceania while this crisis is on."

"Understood," Marie said, looking rather depressed. Azusa merely nodded. Everyone turned to leave.

"Uh, Sam."

Sam turned to look at Death.

"A word. In private."

Sam nodded. He kissed Sarah and walked to Death.

"Well?"

"There are several matters we need to discuss. Firstly, the anniversary nears. Normally I would put it off at any other time but with three years in which your abilities have lacked testing…"

"Understood."

"Secondly, I fear that your father's old madness is stirring in him."

"Marie will look after him."

"Thirdly, leaving Death City as little as possible does not apply to you. In fact I need you to do the opposite. I need you to search the globe for, 'the item'."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Any particular reason?"

"I need it in our possession. You never know what forces could get there hands on it."

"With all do respect Lord-"

"No buts Sam. You are to leave immediately. Sarah is not to accompany you. You are to begin your return at sundown a week from now."

Sam bit his lip, but nodded.

"I swear to you Lord, I will not fail you."

**:O… what they hell am I smoking?**

**Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Nine: Beware the Stein**

**The Deal with Death and a Forgotten Wavelength?**

Sam strode down the corridor and pulled out the key. He pushed it into the lock of his apartment and turned. The door swung silently open. Sam dragged his feet across the threshold and flopped down on the couch. He yawned and rolled onto his side. He didn't have the energy to walk to his bed.

It had been three weeks since he had been in his apartment and he was shattered. This had been his third outing out of Death City and so far he had had no luck with 'the item'.

"Sam?"

Sam rolled over at the sound of his name. Straight onto the floor.

"Sweetie you look terrible," Sarah said rushing to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I feel even worse," Sam muttered. "All I want to do is roll over and go to sleep."

Sarah looked at him, bringing her lips to his. Sam welcomed the kiss and slid his arms round Sarah's back. She slid into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sam slid one hand into her hair and began to let go of all the sleepiness that had been with him for the past three hours. He let everything go, just to be with her.

Sam walked up to the classroom and opened the door with a resigned grace, rather than the definite thunder the class was accustomed to.

"Everyone, this will be a practical session!" he called. "Please will you move to the forest outside of the academy!"

The class got to their feet and walked swiftly after Sam. They reached the desired place and Sam turned to the gathered class.

"I have decided to change our lesson plan. From now on it is for you to learn how to face an opponent much stronger than you. This is in preparation for the fight against the Kishin, and the witch Arachne. Will all Weapons take form?"

The Weapons did so.

"Today we're not starting easy. There no longer is any easy! This will be a battle between everyone of you, against me and Sarah!"

The Meisters looked at him in a shocked silence. There was about fifty Meisters there. And if each one was armed with a Weapon, then the odds were surely in their favour. Right?

Sarah transformed into a big heavy battle-axe and Sam grabbed it with both hands.

"You may attack me when you are ready. But I must warn you, I will hold nothing back."

Maka charged. She swiped with the scythe, but Sam was high in the air. Another student, Ox Ford, leapt past Maka, and struck out with his Weapon, lightning crackling from the tip.

Sam swung with the axe, knocking the Weapon in Ox's hands aside, and cracking a crushing blow in Ox's ribs.

Sam gave a dark smile. Maka squinted. No, there was a hint of something more sinister in that smile. A hint of madness?

Maka shook that thought from her head. She needed to concentrate on the immediate danger, which was Black Star flying backwards straight into her. She dived aside, and Sam's grinning face pressed in against hers.

The Meisters all limped home, clutching either broken limbs, or purple bruises.

"Well Sam, you managed to incapacitate our entire fighting force," Stein said. Sam shrugged.

"This is what will happen when they go up against the Kishin. Only then, they won't be moving at all."

Stein looked at the Meisters.

"I guess you're right. They need to be taught how to cope with powerful enemies. I just don't think you should incapacitate them."

"They have to learn. There is no mercy from the Kishin. During their lessons, _I_ will be the Kishin."

Stein dipped his head.

"Shame that you're not around that much any more. Your mother gets worried."

"Goodie for her. She's so patronising."

"It's her job to care about you. She's your mother and she hasn't seen you in eight years."  
"Well maybe she shouldn't have chosen to watch over Oceania she wouldn't be so distant from me."

"Don't be so hard on your mother. All she wants is for you to know she loves you."

"Yeah well she was always more concerned with finding a perfect husband than caring for me. So I was the kid raised by a nutter."

Stein looked at him.

"Former nutter then."

Stein straightened up and walked away.

"Professor Stein?"

Sam turned around.

"Lord Death requires your presence at the Death Room," said the small girl standing there.

Sam nodded and walked quickly. He found Sarah and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and followed him up to the Death Room. They saw Maka and the others going as well.

"Well at least we'll have an audience," Sam muttered.

The guillotines passed over there heads as they entered the Death Room. Sam could hear Death saying something.

"And today the fruits of perseverance and constant improvement shall be demonstrated. Today is a certain special date. I'm sure he'll be along quite soon."

Sam walked into the Death Room and saw at least thirty Meisters and Weapons gathered around the plateau. Death looked at him.

"Sam. You're just in time."

"It appears so," Sam said. "Any particular reason why there are so many people here?"

"Yeah there is. I simply want them to see what your continued effort and endless ambition has given you."

The gathered Meisters and Weapons looked confused.

"Nine years ago to this day, the Meister before you came to talk to me. He told me he didn't want Sarah to become a Death Scythe, said he wanted her to be his partner for as long as he wanted. I thought he was bluffing but we came to a deal. He would still collect Kishin and witches souls to increase the power of his Weapon, whilst not changing her into a Death Scythe. The catch, I was to assess his progress annually. The past three years I have been unable to do so, and in any other circumstance I would postpone it what with Asura being loose. But it has been three years."

"Quite so lord," Sam said. Sarah took up form beside him, becoming cannonball and chain. Spirit stepped out from behind Death's mirror, transforming into Death Scythe.

"Let's GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" thundered both Meisters and Weapons.

Maka's eyes widened. The resonance energy from Lord Death alone was indescribable. His yellow soul was engraved with a carving of his own mask. But then she looked at Sam's.

Normally Meisters Weapon and ordinary human souls were blue. Those who had become Kishin eggs were red. Witches were purple and Lord Death's was yellow. But Sam's was none of these colours. His soul was white. The resonance energy coming from him was far greater than any other she had felt. It was reviling that of Lord Death's.

Sam's soul was white. Like his father it had faint stitches across its surface. But unlike his father, there were symbols across the surface. Symbols of peace and harmony, and symbols of death, poison and danger.

Maka felt both souls reach their limits. The Death Scythe in Death's hands grew and changed, the grey blade replaced with multi-coloured energy.

"Kishin HUNTER!" roared Death. He flashed forwards, scythe raised. He swung it down in a killing strike upon Sam's head.

Sam's chain clad arm stopped the attacked in a heartbeat. Maka could see the energy of Sam's soul, coming off the chains in waves.

Sam snapped a chained fist out, catching Death in the stomach, and sending him backwards. Death stopped himself by dragging the blade of the scythe into the ground.

"You managed to stop the Kishin hunter?" Death asked, confused. "I must say that that is a huge step from where you were last time we did this."

"Thanks you Lord," Sam said. "And now it's my turn."

And he was air born, the chains around his arms coming undone.

"Final End!" Sam roared. The cannonballs at the end of the chain snapped out, a fiery aura surrounding them. The chains grew long, thick spikes. Death leapt aside, out of harms way from the first one, and then the second. But Sam was ready. As he dropped to the floor, he began to spin, round, round, round.

The faster he spun the more solid the flames around him became. Soon, Sam was surrounded be a column of blazing, white fire. And it was moving.

"Is that the most impressive thing you can do?" Death asked, disappointed, raising the Death Scythe. In one swift motion he slashed through the towering fire. The flames dissipated, but there was no Meister in the centre.

Death looked up as Sam came down at him, axe raised. Death only just managed to get the scythe up in defence. The speed of the block bounced Sam away.

Sam landed squarely and locked eye contact with Death.

"Are you holding back?" Sam asked. Death cocked his head.

"Are you?"

Sam smiled, and Death scowled.

"Spirit."

"Sarah."

The ground beneath Maka's feet, as Sam and Sarah, Death and Spirit began to increase their resonance rate.

Death face was in a deep scowl, whereas Sam was maintaining a look of impassive calm, but the sweat on his brow was indicating a different story.

"This is impossible," Maka whispered. Kid stared transfixed as both his father's and Sam's souls began to change.

His fathers began to grow three pointed spikes, and the mask transformed to the original form.

Sam's became a brilliant blinding white, the stitches black against it. The symbols glowed a fiery red. A new symbol came forth from it, a symbol Kid didn't recognise.

The symbol was that of a crossed axe and sword, a ring of what appeared to be bones surrounding it. This one burned a deep, empty black, much darker and purer of that which made the stitches.

Kid saw his father's eyes widen at the sight of the symbol.

"No," Death said. "Can it be?"

Sam gave a roar and began to increase his resonance rate even higher, quickly outstripping Death.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" thundered Death. "KISHIN HUNTER!"

And he slashed. Sam, completely unprepared for the attack, was caught by its full fury. His eyes widened in shock as he flew across the Death Room. He crashed through the crosses as if they weren't even there.

"Lord Death I think you over did it a little," Spirit said. Death didn't reply. "Lord Sam's soul is slipping."

"If my guess is right he'll get back up," Death said in his true voice.

Maka was about to run to her friends side when she felt it. A pulse of something evil. No not evil. Different. A wavelength, but not that of Asura's madness wavelength, but of something new.

It bore into her like an axe. It was cold, dark and hollow. Her whole body went numb, and the air around them became just as cold, just as clammy, just as empty.

The walls of the Death Room rumbled, and their skies became that of the night. But this was filled with a normal moon, and over a million stars. It was comforting, at complete odds with the atmosphere.

Something landed in front of them. Sam looked different. His face was even paler then usual, his eyes devoid of emotion. There was no hint of pain in his face. The wound the Kishin Hunter had dealt was leaking copious amounts of blood, yet it was already healing.

"Sadar," Death said softly. Sam gave a skeleton grin and attacked, Sarah becoming a sword in his hands.

Death raised a defence and blocked Sam's swipe, but it was a feint and Sam flicked the blade under Death's guard. Death only just managed to get away from the attack, and launch a counter swing. Sam ducked and leapt high into the air and nearly took Death's head off.

But he fumbled in the air. Death looked at him. What little colour Sam had had before in his checks was returning. A film of unconsciousness was passing over his eyes and he dropped to the floor.

Maka felt a flood of heat return to her and she let out a small gasp as unconsciousness gripped her as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Ten: Understanding **

**Chrona's Bequest?**

Sam awoke. It was dark where he was. He soon noticed that 'here' was the school infirmary. He smiled. How many times had he been here after taking a beating like this from Lord Death now? Sam counted five.

He turned his head and saw Sarah in the next bed. He frowned. He hadn't recalled Sarah being injured. The last thing he remembered was taking a blow to the side by Lord Death's Kishin Hunter technique.

His eyes widened. He shouldn't be here. He should be, as they say, 'taking a dirt nap.' He should be stone cold dead. An unblocked assault from the Kishin Hunter and surviving it was impossible. Slowly he reached for the wound, thinking there might be a massive chunk of flesh missing.

What he found was far more disturbing. He found a thin, long scar. The wound was nearly completely healed. How was that possible?

"Sam?" Sarah mumbled. "That you?"

"Yeah," Sam replied with a horse whisper. "It's me."

"Thank god you're alive," Sarah whispered. "After you got hit with that Kishin Hunter I thought you were done for."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"What happened, after I was hit by the Kishin Hunter?"

Sarah paused.

"I don't know. I blacked out after a few seconds."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week."

Sam closed his eyes. An injury like his was impossible to recover from. Fatal injuries healed he could perhaps except, but healed over the course of week? Definitely not possible.

He pushed this away and tried to get out of bed. He felt the scar give a slight twinge but it wasn't that painful. Another worry, but he put aside and sat down on the edge of Sarah's bed.

He rested a hand on her hair. She rolled over and looked at him. Sam gave a weak smile, which she returned. Sam slowly lay down beside her and drew her close. They lay there silently for a few minutes before Sam said something.

"Should we get dressed or something?"

Sarah giggled before replying, "I just want to lie here actually. Just knowing you're alive."

Sam smiled contently, before nuzzling the back of her head, sliding off into sleep.

"So he'll live?" Marie asked. Death nodded. Marie gave a gasp of relief. "Thank god."

She walked out of the room. Spirit, Sid and Azusa looked at Death.

"There's something you didn't tell her," Sid said.

"Yeah. And I felt what happened to his soul," Spirit said. "He was going to die, but he got straight back up. And that wavelength… I've never felt anything like it."

Death remained silent.

"I did not tell Marie the information I won't tell you, because I didn't want her to worry over the only family she currently has. With Stein's disappearance she's been a wreck."

"That reminds me Lord Death, Chrona wanted to talk to you about that," Sid said.

"Well I have other pressing matters to attend to at the moment. I will see Chrona in two hours. I need time to think."

The three gathered around him bowed and walked out. Death faced his mirror. He was remembering a time, long since passed.

_Flashback_

_The witches cackling screams were all around him, as his elite guard hacked their way through the numbers. Asura was out in front his weapons emitting bolts of red light, killing the witches instantly._

_Abonn was behind him, his dark bladed sword slashing through what little witches Asura left behind._

"_Excellent," Death said. "Soon there will be none of them left."_

_And then, not for the first time he felt it. The pulse of numbness, of clammy cold and of misty fog._

_He looked up the ridge and saw the man standing there._

"_Lord Death shall we deal with him?" asked the tall woman beside him._

"_No," Death said. "Silhoes."_

"_Yes Lord," replied the Death Scythe, transforming into Weapon form. And Death leapt to the ridge._

_The man waiting for him there held gently onto a long, dark bladed sword. It was heavy and medieval looking, but he had it slung over one shoulder as if it were made of paper._

_The Medieval Arts Meister, Sadar._

"_You seem well," Sadar said to Death._

"_And you are a murderer," Death said. "You slay the souls of the innocent."_

"_I slay the souls of those who have done wrongs Death. You slay only the souls who have become Kishin eggs. I must say it is a waste of time. Evil exists in the world and you seem to be doing nothing about the evil of men, only that of the Kishin."_

"_You are strong Sadar," Death said. "And obviously wise. Stronger than Asura, and wiser than Abonn. Why do you not join my elite guard?"_

"_Law and order would only slow my work. I must be free of such restraints in order to fully rid this world of evil. Another such dead weight on my heals is you, and your battalion of useless Meisters and Weapons. I can't see the likes of Abonn and Asura staying loyal forever. It is my duty to purge this world of all evil, and at the moment, I decree, in my books, _you _are evil."_

_End Flashback_

Death opened his eyes. The symbol of Sadar had been engraved upon the soul of Sam. Had the power of Sadar, the first and seemingly only, Medieval Arts Meister, passed down to Sam, the second Medieval Arts Meister?

"Lord Death? Sam is here to see you."

Death turned just in time to see Sid walking out. Sam stood in the centre of the plateau, his eyes dark.

"You seem well."

"I should be dead in all fairness, yet I'm living, breathing, walking. After only one week. A wound like that, if it were to heal, would take months of healing and state of the art medical equipment. I did it in one week with apparently natural causes. Explain."

Death shrugged.

"I don't know. You got up straight after you were hit by the Kishin Hunter."

"Another irregularity. I don't remember anything after getting hit. I want to know Lord. Now will you tell me or not?"

Death looked back at the mirror.

"I'm sorry Sam. I don't think you're ready for that information yet."

Sam scowled.

"Fine then. I'll go ask my father."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Sam frowned and looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Professor Stein has left Death City. The madness had taken over. We assume he has left for the woman who planned this. Medusa."

"The witch? I thought father killed her?"

"So did we. She pulled a risky trick but she's back. And what's more, she has taken over the body of a young girl, meaning we can't harm her. And in exchange for the whereabouts of the Kishin, and the magic tool Brew, I had to agree that she not be harmed by any member of the academy."

Sam snarled.

"How do we know it was Medusa?"

"We know because her accomplice gave everything away. Poor Chrona."

Sam's eyes widened.

'Chrona? But he was on our side?' Sam thought. Then Sam's eyes narrowed in understanding.

"So what are we going to do about my dad?"

"We're going to find him. But first we need to find an exposable loop hole in the agreement between myself and Medusa. Until then, we have to wait it out. And you're to remain here 'til you're fully healed. Understood?"

Sam gave a rather grim nod. He turned on his heal and walked out.

Chrona sat in his dungeon room. He had been sitting there for the best part of three hours after his meeting with Death. Death had told him that there would be someone along who would decide whether or not he would be allowed to go on the mission with Marie to find and retrieve Stein.

'But remember,' Death's words floated around his ears. 'It is not the wrath of Marie you should fear, although she loves Stein devotedly. Nor is it the wrath of Stein himself. True he could kill you, but your suffering would be minimum. It is the wrath of Stein's son you should fear. Samuel F. Stein sees his father, not only as a father, as a hero and as a parent, but he sees Stein as the only man who could possibly show true affection for him. He grew up with a madman as a father, and grew to love that madman. This is why you should fear the wrath of Stein's son. Your suffering would not be minimal.'

Chrona's head snapped up as he heard the bolts on his door scraping. The door swung open.

Sam stepped into the room.

"I have come to assess whether or not you are worthy to accompany my mother to find my father," Sam said stiffly.

Chrona shivered as the door swung shut behind him. She couldn't help remembering what Death had said about this Meister's wrath. She knew his power. And she knew what he would say.

"Please don't kill me," Chrona whispered. This seemed to surprise Sam. He took a step back, and his eyes widened. The he composed himself and pulled up a chair.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Sam said giving a small smile. "I suppose Lord Death told you about my unparalleled wrath huh? Be that as it may, I know why you did what you did to my father. You were just trying to please your mother, trying to earn her affection."

Chrona looked at him; there was a hint of sadness and pain in his eyes.

"I know what it's like to want the embrace of a mothers arms," Sam said softly. "But at least your mother paid attention to you, in her own sick way. My mother up tailed and left me when I was four. I didn't see her again 'til I was ten, and that was because she wanted to see my father. My mother doesn't want anything to do with me, no matter how hard she tries to convince people otherwise."

For once the inner voice of Ragnarok was quiet inside of Chrona.

"So, Chrona. I understand why you have done what you've done. I don't blame you. And I'm proud that you're going to do this, to rectify your mistake. You are worthy of the mission you've been sent on."

Chrona looked at him. Then gave a small smile.

"Oh and can you do me a favour?"

"What? Is it something I can deal with?" Chrona muttered. Sam closed his eyes, leant back in his chair and nodded slowly. "What is it?"

Sam remained silent, deciding how to phrase his request.

"While you're at Medusa's castle, kick her ass for me would ya'?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Eleven: The Sanzu Key**

**The Blade of the Death River and The Meister? **

Sam sat on the edge of the wall. He had been sitting there since the rest of the DWMA had gone to assault Baba Yaga castle, and destroy the Kishin. He was bored, and couldn't understand why Death wanted him to stay behind. He wasn't even allowed to leave the castle to locate 'the item'.

'Why am I still calling it the item?' Sam thought to himself. 'I know its true name. I know what it does, what it is, and how powerful and potentially deadly it is. Why am I still calling it 'the item?''

He shrugged and span around and slid off the wall. He walked down the academy steps and stepped past his motorbike. He gave a smile. Well, he had always been a rule breaker hadn't he?

It didn't take much to establish a resonance link with Sarah. It wasn't long before she was beside him next to the bike.

"We going against orders are we?" Sarah asked. "Going to Baba Yaga?"

"Nope. We're going to find 'the item'."

Sarah looked at him.

"That thing Death has you running yourself into the ground to find?"

"Yep."

Sarah looked at him.

"You know where it is?"

"Uhuh."

"So when did you find out?"

"It came to me just now. I was sitting there just thinking contently when it hit me."

Sarah paused.

"What is it exactly? You always refer to it as, 'the item.'"

Sam smiled, as he sat on the bike.

"Well I guess I should tell you."

"Yes you should."

Sam gave a sigh and smiled. "The item is a weapon called the Sanzu Key. It is a blade believed to have been forged in the pits of the Fields of Punishment, from the crown of Osiris in the afterlife, and doused in the River of Sanzu. Thus combining three different forms of belief. And also combining three entities within those beliefs. The rewards for being good. The punishment for being evil. And the river you must cross to be judged."

"The River of Sanzu? Never heard of it," Sarah said.

"It's a Buddhist belief that in order to be judged in death you must cross the River of Sanzu. The worthy cross by bridge, the undetermined cross by ford, and the guilty cross by wading through deep, snake infested waters."

"So how come it isn't called the Key of Punishment, or the Osiris Key? Why the Sanzu Key?"

"Good question. I think mainly because the River is the most powerful. Land can be shaken. A person can be slain. A river is constant. It can be blocked yes, but it will find another way. Therefore a river is indestructible. Therefore it is the appropriate name for a blade of such power."

"I guess you're right. So why does Lord Death want it?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. I just think he wants it to put in the vault. You know, under his watchful gaze."

"I guess. But if it's a normal sword why bother?"

Sam smiled.

"It isn't a normal sword. Being made in three different realms of death, if the legend is true, it has the potential to do immeasurable amounts of damage in a single attack, even going as far as opening a gateway into death, sometimes a big as whole cities."

"Some blade."

"Exactly."

"So we're going to find it? Just the two of us?"

"And use it to beat the Kishin."

Sarah looked uncomfortable for a second. Sam realized what she was thinking.

"Oh no sweetie it's not like that at all. If I wanted another Weapon partner do you think I would have bothered with that deal in the first place?"

Sarah looked at him and smiled. Sam outstretched his arms and Sarah welcomed the embrace.

"Now let's get that weapon," Sam smiled.

Sarah smiled.

"So where is the Weapon?"

"It doesn't take much. It would have to be in a temple of sorts. And I think that it won't be a Buddhist temple because the name of the Weapons is already Buddhist. And I'm not sure of any proper Greek temples, so it means that it has to be an Egyptian temple with Greek writings on the inside. I believe that the Sanzu Key is in the tomb of Cleopatra."

Sarah smiled at her boyfriend's logic.

"You are a genius."

Sam started the bike.

"And don't I know it?"

_He stood waist deep in the river of Sanzu. His eyes closed, his fingers trailing through the water. Occasionally the snakes from deeper down the river would flow to nibble at his toes, but instantly they rose to the surface. Dead, to be swept up by the impossibly fast current._

_He was the entity of death. The cause of death. The guardian of the Sanzu River._

_He was Sadar, former Medieval Arts Meister._

_There was a splash of water and Sadar opened his crusted eyes. His dry lips cracked, as they curled up in a small smile._

"_Good to see you Death," Sadar said, his voice clear. Death inclined his head._

"_Yeah. Likewise my friend."_

"_I see you have not taken my advice upon our last conversation and chosen to wear that ridicules mask. Your students will not take you seriously."_

"_I don't wish to scare them."_

"_Believe me Death they won't be. I have seen the arrogance and fearlessness of some of the young today. Cocky bastards the lot of them."_

_Death gave a small chuckle._

"_So why are you here? I know of the Kishin's release but I doubt it would warrant a visit to your dear old friend."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I knew that wouldn't slip your gaze. I'm here because of something a little more than that. I assume you know of our own Medieval Arts Meister?"_

"_The son of the Stein? You've come to ask why you felt my, ahem, particular wavelength from his soul?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well Death I thought that might have been obvious. I wish to see if he is worthy of taking up my mantle. I-"_

_But Sadar stopped and pressed a hand to his forehead._

"_I apologise Death but there is something that requires my attention. I must attend to this at once."_

_And Sadar became stone._

Sam and Sarah raced through the Egyptian sands. Sam's head was bobbing to the music from his iPod. Sarah's hands were clutched around Sam's midriff as sand billowed up around them.

"How much further!" screamed Sarah. Sam didn't reply. Sarah realized that she could hear over the roar of the engine, she could hear Sam's headphone belting out Breaking Benjamin's, I Will Not Bow.

"Oh you have so got to be kidding me," Sarah hissed. Tentatively she withdrew one arm from around Sam and tugged out one headphone.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Sam asked.

"I said, 'How much further?'" Sarah repeated.

"Oh. Not that far. About thirty seconds."

"Wait what?"

Sam braked so hard Sarah nearly flew over his head.

"Nice," she grumbled.

"I'm not allowed to have fun?" Sam asked smiling.

"Not like that you plonk," Sarah hissed.

Sam smiled and got off the bike. He pulled out his trademark sunglasses and put them on.

"Cleopatra. The greatest female pharaoh ever. She wasn't the only one of course and true her marital relations were rather disturbed but she was still one of the best pharaoh's. I think she only missed the top spot thanks to Alexander the Great."

"What do you mean her marriages were disturbed?" Sarah asked as they walked up to the tomb.

"She married members of her family. Sometimes they were multiple members all rolled into one."

Sarah stayed still for several moments.

Sam reached the door to the tomb and pressed his hand against it.

"Aren't we going in?"

"We came for the temple. Not the tomb. The deeper under the sands the better."

He was on the sand now, searching for something.

"Bloody thing. Dad took me here once. The Temple of the Sphinx."

"We're nowhere near Giza."

"No reason we should be. It's just a catchy name. Dammit! Where is that little bastard!"

Sarah heard and audible click and a hole appeared underneath Sam.

"Ah," Sam said in the millisecond before he rolled down the stairs. _Backwards_ I might add.

Sarah approached the top of the stairs and waited for the sounds of flesh smacking stone subsided.

"I think I found it!" called Sam. Sarah giggled and walked down the stairs at a quick pace.

Sam was at the bottom, rubbing his head. Or at least that's what Sarah thought he was doing. It was too dark to see down here.

"Right. A bit too dark for me I think," Sam said. There was a flash of white and Sam's soul emanated all the illumination of twenty light bulbs.

"Let's go," Sam said. He took one step and another blast of white light shone.

A translucent figure floating in the air.

"You are the son of the Stein?" he asked.

"And what's it to you?" Sam asked.

Sarah looked from Meister to phantom. The perk of being Sam's partner was that she learnt how to see souls like Meisters, and what she saw shocked her.

"Sam, his soul…"

"I know," replied her Meister. "It's white."

"No Sam… His soul is the same as yours."

It was true. Of course there were no stitches on the spirits soul, but it still had the red symbols floating across the surface, with the crossed axe-sword symbol burning black in the centre.

Sam gave a wild look at Sarah then back at the spirit.

"Who are you?" Sam snapped.

"I am the spirit of a man once named, Sadar. You are Samuel Franken Stein, the son of Professor Franken Stein."

"Yeah?"

"I take it you have come to this temple, for the Sanzu Key?"

Sam nodded slowly. Sadar closed his eyes in recognition.

"Are you sure you want it? It is a blade of unparalleled death. It could burn your mind out of your skull."

Sam gave a dark smile.

"I think I could handle with that."

Sadar gave a wide grin.

"I once fought Asura when I was alive. Before he was a Kishin. He was easy to defeat then, and that was before I got the Sanzu Key. I'm sure you should be able to defeat him now. Go with death my friend. Go with the Sanzu River."

And the image went out like a light.

"Alright," Death said, stretching his hands out in front of him, then out behind him. "Let's get this party started shall we?"

Brew glowed strong behind him, as the space around Death crackled with his soul wavelength.

The power of the Magic Tool was being unleashed. But that was nothing to the power that Sam had just been handed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Soul Eater: My Way **

**Episode Eleven: Final Stand of the Stein?**

Black Star watched as Kid fell backwards, his eyes rolled back up in his head. Then he looked back of what little remained.

"That was one hell of a shot," he remarked.

"But what about Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"He'll be fine. This is Kid we're talking about."

Three red, glowing spheres, appeared in what used to be the Kishin's eyes. Black Star slowly lifted the Enchanted Sword.

"Black Star?"

As Black Star gripped the hilt of the sword with his other hand, the remnants exploded, revealing a more diminutive form of the Kishin.

He was once again wrapped in bandages of his own skin, but his skin was blue.

"No," Tsubaki whispered.

"Relax. If he's back that can only mean one thing," Black Star reassured. "I knew it. This is the day I'm going to surpass God."

Asura gave a sneer.

"You whish to surpass God simply by killing me? But I am not God little man. I am simply myself. And as such I'm going to kill you."

"Not before I kill you bastard!" yelled Black Star. He launched himself at the Kishin and slashed with Enchanted Sword. But Asura stepped away. Black Star slashed again.

Asura was toying with him. Black Star thought this was impossible until the Kishin gave a vicious back hand. This threw Black Star across the area of there battle and slammed him into the wall of energy that was the Kishin's barrier.

Black Star felt one of his ribs crack under the force of impact. He gasped for breath, but it was cut short as the Kishin's hand clutched around his throat. Asura threw him to the ground, dislocating Black Star's sword arm.

He screamed in pain and he let go of Tsubaki.

"You cannot defeat me boy," Asura hissed. "You claim to be strong but what is stronger than madness?"

Tsubaki was in her human form and uselessly threw a rock at the Kishin's head.

Asura flicked a finger at her without even looking and she flew across the plateau and smashed into a rock, blacking out instantly.

The group within the Death Room had gathered to simply look at the bubble the Kishin had created. Death sat in front of his mirror, Excalibur sat in a wicker chair, stroking the cat formed Blair, Azusa, Sid and Joe stood at the edge, Spirit sat behind his Meister and Stein, Chrona and Marie stood in the centre of the plateau.

"Anything new?" Stein asked.

"If there were we would have said so," Sid said.

Death sighed.

"Something wrong Lord Death?" Spirit asked.

"I'm surprised Sam and Sarah haven't joined us up here. It seems wrong."

Joe gave a small cough.

"Not to be disrespectful Lord Death but neither Sam nor Sarah are even _in_ Death City. We had a look around, but they weren't anywhere across the city."

Death looked at Stein.

"Perhaps he is down below?" he said.

Stein shook his head.

"I know my son. He wants to do a job but only when he feels he is ready. Believe me he won't have gone rushing off to Baba Yaga. Most likely he would have gone to find something with some extra power to fight the Kishin."

Death was sure Stein was going to say more, but he held up a hand.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Stein asked slowly.

Azusa, Excalibur, Death and Spirit slowly nodded.

"What is it?" Spirit asked.

"I believe it is the feeling of the cavalry," Death said.

Sam dropped like a stone from the helicopter. Sarah was in dagger form in his right hand.

"You know this is madness!" screamed the Weapon.

The Meister did not answer. He was too intent on drawing out a second weapon he had roughly stuffed through his belt strap. The hilt was of a strange black metal guilt with silver, and had a black pearl embedded at the base.

The blade was a strange, blood red colour. It was curved near the base, but at the top it was ram rod straight. The blade continued over one side of the hilt, like a mini axe at the hilt, and a curved and straight sword further up.

The Sanzu Key was glimmering with a black aura, acclimatising to its new master.

Sam could feel, as much as see the barrier the Kishin had put up and was preparing to either smash his way through it, or _be _smashed on it.

Sam raised the Sanzu Key high above his head.

"I call on the first power of the Sanzu Key!" he roared. "The Bridge, that which shall allow me passage over the waters of madness!"

The black metal of the hilt shone like lightning and Sam slammed it against the Kishin's barrier.

It shattered like glass against the power of the Sanzu Key.

A surprised Asura looked up from the screaming Maka below him.

Sam flipped over backwards several time before landing.

"You broke through the barrier?" Asura asked astounded. "Impossible!"

Sam twirled the Sanzu Key.

"Not unless you have the most powerful weapon ever forged," he said darkly. Asura glared at the blade then his expression cleared.

"Of course. The Sanzu Key. So you were that desperate?"

"Is it the move of a desperate man to gather the appropriate instruments before playing his final piece? I believe it is the move of a desperate man to swallow his own Weapon partner."

"Ooo. A cocky little smart-alec are we?"

"Your day is done Asura. I'm here to take your soul!"

Asura smiled.

"Bring it."

Sam raised the Sanzu Key above his head.

"I call upon the second power of the Sanzu Key. The Ford, that which will grant me safe voyage from life to death."

The silver inlay glowed white hot as Sam was cloaked in a black aura. And then he disappeared.

Asura's third eye widened for a moment, before Sam's fist cam into contact with his face. The axe blade of the Sanzu Key raked across his chest and Asura screamed in pain.

His eye's widened. Pain? This little brat had caused him pain.

He lashed out, blinded by the force of both blows, but Sam was already gone. A stitched up boot caught the base of his neck. The sword blade went straight through the Kishin's chest.

Sam jumped off Asura as he crashed to the floor.

Again Sam raised the Sanzu Key.

"I call upon the third power of the Sanzu Key! The Sinners Path, that which will give me the power to turn your sins against you!"

The pearl at the weapons hilt glowed and Asura felt invisible blows pounding into him from all sides. But these quickly subside and for the forth time, Sam raised the unstoppable blade.

"I call upon the forth power of the Sanzu Key! The River Sanzu, that which will send you into the river of the de-!"

But he didn't finish. Asura had dealt a crushing blow whilst Sam was ranting, sending the Meister flying, and causing him to drop the Sanzu Key. Asura laughed and attempted to pick it up, but is turned to smoke in his grasp and vanished.

"No matter. Without that sword you are nothing."

Sam staggered to his feet.

"Oh I wouldn't say I was nothing. I'm still the academies best Meister. And I'm so going to kick your arse."

A skin bandage punch broke Sam's nose.

Sam choked for a second on his own blood before he hit the floor hard. Sarah clattered away before she turned to human form, but Asura had her pinned by her throat to some rocks until she passed out.

"There is none who can defeat me," Asura said. "I am going to cloak this world in madness!"

"Not going to happen Kishin!"

Asura looked around before something sliced off his arm. He barely had time to recognise what had happened before something heavy and metal broke into his face.

He flew backwards until he found his feet. He looked at the assailants. A tall, grey haired man holding what looked like a giant hammer, and a shorter, pink haired boy, holding a long black and white sword.

"Are you sure you should be fighting Chrona?" Stein asked. Chrona nodded stiffly.

"I have to protect Maka, like she's always doing for me."

"You know I thought you were crazy going up against Medusa, but against the Kishin? Now I know you've lost your mind Chrona," Ragnarok said.

"What choice do we have Ragnarok?"

"We could always not fight?"

Chrona rolled her eyes and charged, Stein right behind him.

"Screech Gamma!" yelled the Meister. The blade became bulky and inky black.

Quickly he slashed at the Kishin several times before stepping back, letting Stein slam his own Weapon into the Kishin's open wounds.

Asura stood his ground and flicked at Stein and Chrona, sending them flying backwards.

It didn't hurt. It was interesting. That was all. Interesting. He decided to feel it out. The more he felt with his mind, the larger and the more uncontrollable, and the more undefined it became. It was weird, but it was more entertaining than weird.

Sam shook his head. No. That was to be _the_ last resort. He used his own mental powers and forced the thing back into its cage, before getting to his feet.

"Ow," he muttered. He looked up and saw his own father and mother lying on the ground, Chrona not too far away. He looked up at where, as he expected, a hole in the barrier was clearly seen.

He looked to where his Weapon had fallen. She was still out for the count. Sam sighed. All he appeared to have was his wavelength, and a killer right hook.

His lips curled upwards.

'I still have a few more tricks in my gene pool,' he thought.

He walked across the uneven ground, looking all around him, whilst searching outwards with his Soul Perception for the Kishin. He knew he was here somewhere.

'There!' he thought, as he saw the Kishin standing in the centre of all the rubble. He was looking up at the hole in his barrier as if expecting more people to drop through.

"Asura!" roared Sam.

The Kishin looked at him.

"What say you and me have a little mano y mano?"

Asura laughed.

"Okay boy. I'll humour you for a bit. You were a fun opponent before. Maybe you will be again."

And Asura was there in front of him. But the punch that should have snapped Sam in half was blocked. Asura frowned. Even if he blocked it his arm should be broken in two. Then he heard the distant, yet powerful and deep ringing of metal being struck.

Sam smiled.

"It pays to be the son of Death Scythe," he said, as he arm glowed black, transforming into a huge, long metal column, not dissimilar to the one his mother transformed into.

Asura realized too late that Sam's other hand had turned into a metal fist. The blow was strong enough to take the head off any normal human. But on Asura it sent him flying backwards and upwards.

Straight through the hole in his barrier.

"There!"

Sid and the others looked at where Azusa was pointing.

Asura was on top of the barrier he created.

"Right," Death said. "If the Kishin has recovered so fast we're all doomed. But we must have hope that-"

"Lord Death look!" Sid yelled. Sam had joined the Kishin.

Asura was coughing up bolts of red energy, Sam giving crushing contact strikes, left right and centre. His arm had transformed like his mother's sometimes did, and his other hand had become metal.

"We have some hope after all," Spirit whispered.

"More so than the Kishin," said Azusa.

Asura spat another attack at Sam, but once again the Meister-Weapon cross blood dodged the attack with inhuman agility.

"You are more irritating than I originally anticipated," snapped the Kishin.

Sam didn't answer, only smashing the hammer arm again into Asura's face. The Kishin staggered and spat blood.

"That's it boy! I've had enough of you!"

His eyes flashed silver and Sam felt the pressure building up against his brain. He screamed and his hands returned to normal as he pressed them against his temples.

Asura smiled. The boy would soon die. No sane mortal could withstand the full concentrated power of the madness wavelength. He would either be driven insane, or his head would explode.

Something told Asura that Sam wasn't the type of man that would give up his sanity on command.

Sam writhed on the floor, still clutching his head.

He knew what Asura was doing. He could already feel the madness leaving the immediate world. All he had to do was hold on… just hold on… hold on…

An image appeared in his head. An image of a tall, thin man. He wore a sharp, black pinstriped suit. He wore a battered bowler hat on his head. His shoes were polished to a gleam. His fingernails were long, filthy and blackened. Long, scarlet hair escaped from under the hat, and a pair of black glasses were perched on his nose.

'Alrigh' Stein?' asked the figure.

Sam writhed on the floor physically, but mentally he stood tall.

'I thought I locked you up?' Sam said to the figure. The man shrugged.

'I can't remain locked up forever. And besides. You die, I die. I ain't about to let that 'appen just yet. You need to hold on 'til big bad loses all his power? Just give in for a bit. Let go. Go crazy for once.'

Sam sighed and looked at the inner demon.

'I guess I can't keep everything bottled up forever,' Sam thought.

The demon smiled.

'Party time.'

Asura watched as Sam's writhing stopped. He smiled. Although his head might not have exploded, the boy was obviously dying under the immense pressure of madness.

He frowned. Did he just twitch? No impossible. Madness killed all. The boy could never-

Sam's left arm moved. The Kishin took a step back in horror. What sort of man was he? No one should be alive after that much concentrated madness.

Slowly Sam got to his feet.

His chin rested on his chest.

Then it lolled to his right.

Asura's eyes widened in horror.

"I guess I should have told you," Sam said, in a high-pitched, sing-song voice, his once grey-blue eyes a fiery black, "Madness runs in the family."

Asura knew what the boy meant. This man could control his sanity. He could remain unaffected by the madness wavelengths; able to block them out, but just as easily let them in, let them take over his mind.

The fist was swung in an odd arc but its metal fingers found their mark. Asura flew off the side of the barrier, into the void that was the space between him, and the ground. He fell from the top of Baba Yaga castle.

Sam gave a high-pitched shrieking laugh and lunged after him, his black eyes blazing with uncaring madness.

The long tendrils of skin flew at Sam in dark fists. The Meister simply landed on one and slid down it, his eyes glaring at Asura.

The Kishin was afraid. He had not been afraid of this boy before, although he knew this boy hadn't been afraid of him either. He had played his ace-in-the-hole and it had only made this boy stronger! He now knew why Samuel F. Stein was the academies best Meister. He was the man, that even Lord Death would one day fear. The nightmare that made nightmares seem pleasant. Hell on Earth, in one man.

Samuel F. Stein.

The Meister punched again at Asura, the metal fingers of his other hand closing around Asura's neck, causing a loud, creaking sound. The Kishin's neck was beginning to break.

Asura tried to pry the fingers off his neck, but the metal grip was as cold as Death itself.

"If I go down," Asura hissed, coughing up his ancient Weapon partner, "You're coming down with me."

And with every last fibre in his being, Asura spat up the most powerful attack he could muster.

The attack sunk into Sam's chest right above his heart.

But it was too late for Asura.

Sam had already charged his wavelength through the Kishin at its peak. Sam let go of Asura, and the Kishin slipped from his grasp.

As they fell, both to the ground and into death, Sam returned to sanity.

"We die together bastard," he said, slowly falling.

"There will be more of my kind," Asura said. "But you have defeated me. That is what counts at the moment."

And Asura died. His body blown to bits by the release of all the souls he had once eaten.

Sam gave a contented smile as he fell further and further. He had saved the world.

'How many times do you get to say that in your lifetime?' Sam thought with bitter arrogance.

Something caught him. His vision was blurry.

So warped.

So dark.

So… very… very… empty…


End file.
